When the White Wolf meet the Red Fox
by Alvia the Ginger
Summary: Crisis. Big crisis. Serious crisis. Big serious crisis. Azeria just wanted to pick up her order at the coffee shop when she suddenly disappeared into a cold, damp forest with a pack of hungry wolves after her.
1. Crisis

Hey guys! erm... New story ?

Honestly I'm sorry, I had sworn to write only one story (The Redhead Outlander) at the same time, but since I joined the fandom of The Witcher recently, I couldn't resist.

I've seen the whole series on Netflix (and I'm looking forward to the rest of the series) and I've been playing the Witcher 3 Hild hunt with the DlC recently (since christmas and i haven't finish it yet !). and I haven't read the books yet.

My knowledge of this universe is for the moment still limited and I hope that you will be indulgent towards this aspect.

This chapter isn't corrected for the moment and I look forward to your reviews if you find a fault somewhere. (tell me it's great and you want more, isn't negligible either; p)

you can find this story also on ao3, wattpad AND Tumblr! (the last one is just because i teased the story on the site)

Anyway, enjoy it! and... **_Toss a coin to your witcher _**!

* * *

Crisis. Big crisis. Serious. Crisis. Big serious crisis. You can't imagine how fucked up I was. Very deeply and submerged.

Very big and serious problem. You can't imagine how fucked up I was. Very deeply and submerged.

I usually like the forest when I know that a wolf pack is not running for my ass wanting to devour me alive. I like the forest, when I'm in a more climate-friendly outfit. I already consider myself lucky to have an outfit that would not make me ashamed or was worthy of the beginning of fanfiction. Fortunately for me I was not in pajamas and even less in a dress.

The groans and the barking behind me really did not inspire me to stay, encouraging me to run again and again despite the fact that my legs were screaming for a rest. My lungs were aching and there was a constant reminder on my side that reminded me that running for that long was not good, at all. Which did not help the situation one bit.

On the bright side, it was not nightfall yet. Which meant I wouldn't have any bad surprises, but I still had no idea where I was, where I was going nor how the fuck, I ended up in a forest?!

Earlier I was in a coffee shop in Toulouse, France, waiting for my hot chocolate by the counter, while my friends were watching over my coat and schoolbag. There was nothing to indicate that I was going to be teleported from one place to another, without any notice! Another thing, since when was teleportation a thing? It's still science fiction to me, even in 2020!

As I continue to run, glancing from time to time at the pack that was still chasing me. Suddenly my foot sank into something with a horrible damp noise, just like the smell it gave off. I had the misfortune to take a look at the thing and I had never regretted so much in my life. A corpse, a damn corpse, a damn corpse which by the horrendous smell it gave off, had started decomposing a while ago.

I threw up, I'm not ashamed to say it, I threw up, on the dead body too. I had never seen a corpse. Well actually I did, but not in such state and even less in this situation. The wolves were closing in, and I had yet to remove my foot from the open rib cage of the corpse. I closed my eyes and held my breath then removed my foot from the body with the same sound as earlier. Unfortunately, the wolves had caught up. There were about ten of them, one of which looked a little bigger and had a darker brown coat. They surrounded me, growling, licking their lips, ready to jump me any seconds from now.

I had little to no hope of surviving until the shining reflection of some metal crossed my sight. I crouched down slowly, without making any sudden move, plunging my hand into the litter of the forest soiled by the blood and organs of the corpse. I felt something and grabbed it, pulling it out as I stood up, now standing with a sword in hand.

A question crossed my mind, who in this time, apart from coplayers and collectors, has a sword on them and a sharp one at first sight.

_him apparently_, I sniffed.

Luck was on my side, kind of... At least I had something to defend myself. Although my notions of fencing were close to none, I had a few. But let's be honest Game of Thrones and the Lords of the Rings are not reliable sources of knowledge in this situation because it was real life, not a video game nor a movie. But my close combat skills are useless at the moment, I do not see myself beating to death all those wolves around me with my bare fist.

I started by grabbing the handle firmly with both hands, handling it with only one hand required skills and strength that I did not possess, I'm not Kirito or Asuna from SAO, even less Jon Snow. Then I took a stance more suitable for a fight, may it be attack or defense. I lifted the blade slightly and observed the wolves.

One of them started the fight and decided to attack me but I was ready to fight. I didn't realize what had happen but after what felt like an eternity, all the wolves were dead. The bigger one gave me a run for my money, I struggled a bit to take it out but when the beast let out its last breath, I collapsed on the ground, blade at my side, arms and legs trembling from the rush of adrenaline. I glanced at the massacre around me with a quick breath that slowly slowed down as the cold bit my cheeks. The humidity of the soil seeped viciously into my pants and it was with regret that I got up and started moving again. It was cold and wearing wet clothes in this weather was not a good idea.

The forest was silent, only the rustling of the leaves and the cracking of the branches cut the silence. My gaze turned to the corpse then to my sword. I had to find a way to carry my weapon until I returned to the civilization, you never know, in case I came face to face with another pack of wolves or something much worse. Maybe not a bear, because they had disappeared in France at the level of the Alps and there were about forty in the Pyrenees.

I approached the corpse, wrinkling nose at the rotten smell. By observing carefully, I notice that it was a man and he wore an outfit similar to what people in medieval times used to wear. The outfit might have been beige or white at first but had now a brownish color upon being stained by the blood, he had a leather jacket similar to that of a hunter, thick leather gloves, pants in a material that I couldn't identify and leather boots. He had a belt around his waist that held the sheath of the weapon I was now holding in my hand, and some saddlebags. I built up courage and made the effort to loot the things from the corpse and keep them for myself. I don't like stealing, but for the time being it was necessary and it's not like he was going to complain now, was he?

Backing up to a tree lying on the ground, I sat on the trunk and put the blade in the sheath and started to rummage through the many saddlebags. I found a small blade there. Dagger or knife, I couldn't tell the difference. Folded parchment, vials with questionable liquid inside, herbs and a few gold coins.

I first unfolded the scroll to see a drawing of a man, who looked dangerous. There was something written in a language that was unknown to me and seemed Norwegian to me, add numbers to it.

"It must be a wanted poster ..." I whispered to myself. "But who writes on parchment nowadays?"

Moving on to the vials, I opened one and lifted it to my nose to sniff it. Bad idea. It was not worse than the smell of a rotten corpse, but it was not pleasant either.

"That shit must contain some traces of sulfur. The smell is gross as fuck, I can't imagine the taste ... "

Finally came the pieces. They were gold. Finally, I guess, I'm not an expert on the subject after all… it was uneven, as if it had been made by hand and not in a mold. By turning a coin between my fingers, I did not recognize it. It was not European currency, nor English, nor American and even less Japanese. On some sides there was the face of a stern and hard man. He was probably a former monarch or emperor.

Doubt crept into my heart. Everything was starting to get strange and a wacky theory came to mind. My reason and my logic implacably told me that it was impossible and that it was surely a dream or a hallucination, but a small voice in my head told to me that it was probably true, after all I had been teleported, and I had some scratches.

But a dream or hallucination could not be as real in details, smells and even less in pain as this.

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. _Now is not the time for a panic attack_, my priority was to get out of this forest alive, the rest may come after. Getting myself together, I got up from the tree trunk, I hung the belt and the saddlebags around my waist, tightening them to the maximum possible without restricting myself and tied the small blade close to my sword, on my left hip. I put the gloves on my hands after having cut the tips of the fingers with difficulty, to make them into leather mittens. It was man's gloves, and I had rather small hands even for my age, cutting them made it possible for me to wear them.

I started moving again, paying attention to where I was walking and the slightest sound. I was hoping to hear the sound of flowing water, hoping to have a source of water to drink from, which is essential for my survival, and I could follow the stream to reach civilization. Perhaps... My knowledge of history and geography tells me that the Man lives by a source of water, with bit of luck I could come across a village.

Thanks to the position of the sun, I could tell it was past noon. After walking more and more, I finally found a stream. I drank with joy and had also found wooden berries. With the little knowledge I had, I preferred to eat strawberries and raspberries instead of those berries that seemed too good to not be poison. Death by poison, thank you but I'd rather not. I allowed myself a time of rest on the fresh grass under the sun and took advantage of the rays of sun which warmed my dark clothes. At least I was wearing black, which helped keep the heat, or what little heat I had. The weather felt like fall or early winter at best, it was humid and cold but not the coldest it could be.

A few hours later I resumed my walk but had to stop at some point, for on the other side of the shore, I could see a few people. But they didn't seem human like. Fear settled in my stomach and my throat; I discreetly joined the edge of the forest and knelt down to observe these creatures. I was too far to see them properly, but from what I could already see they seemed terrifying. They had blue green skin and seemed to have white, globular eyes; they cried and growled as some were leaning on the ground to devour something, a corpse no doubt. There wasn't much left of the bodies on the ground, arms and legs torn, mouth bit off. One of the creatures looked up, bowels hanging from their mouth. Nausea took over and I had to put a hand on my mouth to keep myself from throwing up.

But now I was definitely sure that I was not home; I was in another world. A world were creatures and huge beasts existed, the kind of things that do not in my original world.

I waited until the creatures had finished _feasting_ before leaving in the direction of where I came from; then waited a little longer to make sure they wouldn't notice me. Then I left. I kept walking until nightfall. The cold was biting my body, but I had nothing warm to protect myself from the cold and no way to make a fire. Fatigue had taken a toll on my body, and yet it was out of the question to sleep on the ground, who knows what other kind creature could exist here at night. I decided to look for a tree in which to climb for the night with the little light that remained before the sun disappeared.

I found a thick oak tree, with branches nested and thick enough for me to sit on, rest my legs and sleep without falling. Closing my eyes under the moonlight, I slowly drifted away to sleep hoping that the whole situation was a very vivid nightmare and that I was going to wake up with a nice coffee.

Upon waking up in the morning, everything came crashing down. I was still in that stupid tree, and not in my home world. After jumping off the tree branch, I checked if there weren't any monsters nearby then started my routine of going to the riverbank to drink a bit, before cleaning up my wound and face.

I lived like this for two days while trying to find civilization, drinking water from the river, feeding on berries, avoiding monsters and beasts and sleeping in trees. After two days, it was with joy and hope that I spotted a road as well as a bridge that crossed the river. I spotted a sign 10 meters away, _this could tell me where the fuck I was! _I thought

Along the road I observed the traces on the ground, there were footprints, no _hooveprints_, and what I assumed to be a red-haired being. When I got to the sign what had been written on it was in the same language as the parchment. A few meters from the sign were three corpses. These seemed colder than the first ones I saw, but my disgust was the same, but I reluctantly approached them, looting them.

I took the most interesting goods from the corpses: money, food, bags and weapons. I added a knife to my right hip and exchanged the heavy sword I had for another one that was slightly lighter and in better condition than the one I had. The most interesting goods and more useful for me, were a hooded cape which covered my whole body and dragged on the ground when I was not in motion and a scarf a little short but still I hastily put it around my neck. I considered switching from the gloves that one of the corpses had but upon noticing the size even bigger than those I had cut holes in, I decided not to.

After looting the corpses to my fullest, I continued my sweet trek and it was after a few hours of hard walking that I encountered a village. There were about twenty houses altogether, all made of stone, wood and straw. The village was inhabited by what I guessed to be "peasants". Women wore long dresses while men wore tunics like the corpses. The men I came across were ruder than the women, although the women did not breathe politeness either. Spitting on the ground and sniffing was even more gross than young people living in the poor neighborhoods of the big cities of my worlds.

As I entered the village the locals looked at me suspiciously. I swallowed hard and did my best to ignore them. When I got to the center of the village, I found a sign with hanging parchment posters and a taller building with 2 stories and more alive than the rest of the other houses. From one of the windows I could see men drinking and a woman serving drinks. Not far from the buildings was a herd of horses who were living their best life with water and hay.

It was an inn. Now, I'm no believer, but may God be praised, I could finally rest! That is if I had enough money. Walking to the inn, I opened the wooden door. The cries and laughters that had reached my ears were even louder at the source; but the warmth of the inn covered my body and it was with joy that I accepted it. I slowly walked to the counter, listening to the conversations around me only to find that we did not speak the same language at all.

A woman, with brown and gray hair welcomed me; when she spoke I obviously didn't understand anything at all. I replied with a sheepish smile in my language and mimed the action I wanted. She quickly understood that I absolutely did not speak the language of this country and a compassionate look was printed on her slightly wrinkled face. I made her understand through mimes that I wanted to eat, drink and a bed. When I took out a small purse where I had collected all the money I had collected, she smiled gently and indicated to me with her fingers how many coins she needed.

I thus paid 3 gold coins and 1 copper coin. And it seems that I got a discount because I don't think the room was so cheap. She led me to a medium-sized room that had everything I needed, a bed, a bathtub and for the rest there were shelves on the walls on which were set a few candles. There was a table with a chair near the shelves as there was a wooden chest. I had never felt so happy to see a bed in my whole life, it seemed so comfortable. The room in itself was very dark, but the dim light of the fire and candles made it possible for me to see.

I thanked the lady and before she left I called out for her to mime her "write", she nodded then left. While waiting for her return, I put my stuff in the trunk. She came back a little later with food and drink so a little blank page book, a pen and an ink vial. When she put the tray on the table I quickly grabbed the notebook and pen before plunging the point into the ink and drawing a bath; I showed her the drawing and she nodded.

Before leaving to get hot water for the bath she introduced herself under the name of Isla. I introduced myself as Azeria. It was not my real name, but knowledge was power and anyone who knew my real name could be dangerous, after all names had power. Isla smiled at me and finally left to heat the water.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I undid my braids, my red hair framed my face and tickled my neck. I combed my hair back, hating it when my hair was in my eyes. I sighed and went to sit at the table to start eating. I groaned in pleasure at the taste of the roast chicken and its warmth, when I wanted to drink, I realized that it was wine and not water. A rather cheap one as it may, not really a great vintage. Ignoring my taste buds and the surprise I drank quietly making sure to compensate by eating. When I finished eating, Isla returned with another younger woman, holding buckets of steaming water. They filled the tub and I tested the water to the touch and confirmed that it was the right temperature. The youngest left with the buckets while Isla stayed to point out a piece of soap and towels on the shelf. I thanked her with a nod and I poured myself a glass of wine. She left with my now empty plate and as she closed the door I waited for her footsteps to fade to start undressing.

I folded my clothes and put them on the trunk, filling myself another glass and putting against the bathtub opposite the soap placed on the towel I had put there. As I sunk my body inside the warm water, goosebumps crawled all over me. It felt like ages since I last bathed. My muscles relaxed immediately, and I took advantage of this moment to rest and think about everything that had just happened.

I disappeared from my home world, reappearing in this completely new one. A world whose language I did not know, which seemed to be filled with monsters and in a medieval era where the plague certainly still existed.

What brought me here? Was there a reason for that? Do I have a way to get home? I had to survive. First, I was going to have to learn the language, it was essential. Then learn to defend myself with the sword that I had stolen/looted. I had a few notions of self-defense, but it was not enough. I suppose that here women had as much power as respect, that is to say very little. I also believe that rape and murder are as common as bastards here.

I was going to have to learn everything that had to do in this world: fight monsters, learn history and politics. I would not survive without any of this, not being aware of the last battle would be fatal to me here. I was also going to have to learn how to take care of myself and master certain plants, medicine is clearly not as advanced, neither is science.

God, I do miss electricity and all that I have back home. Everything is too quiet here, even though at the moment I was laughing at the people below. Suddenly a flash of my family popped in my head, I missed them. Their jokes, their laugh, their presence. I was alone now, completely and utterly alone. Tears ran down my cheeks and I started sobbing at my misfortune. Were they aware of my disappearance? Were they actively looking for me with the hope of finding me alive and healthy?

I spent more than an hour sobbing in the tub, crying all the tears in my body. When I ran out of tears and the bath water had gone cold, I washed myself thoroughly, wetting and cleaning my hair at the same time. I got out of the water and dried myself off before putting on my underwear and my top. I blew out the candles and let the fireplace crackle to slip into the bed. It was pleasantly comfortable, I thought before I finally fell asleep, exhausted.

It was with content that I fell into the arms of Morpheus, resting to then survive this world for the moment still unknown.


	2. Hunt

Hey guys!

thank yyou for your reviews, I didn't expect as much reaction from you.

Here's the new chapter, like the first it hasn't been corrected by a beta at all, so if there are faults, let me know.

Also, i didn't put a real cover for this story because i'am drawing it. when I'm done, I'll change.

**Someone asked me why she hadn't taken the witcher's medallion.**

**I never mentioned a medallion and even less a witcher. the corpse is that of a man who has knowledge of alchemy. quite simply.**

Enjoy! and don't forget to toss a coin to your Witcher ! *wink*

* * *

I have been in this new world for over more than a year now. After arriving at the village, I took quite a liking to it and decided to stay with Isla. Isla, the innkeeper, had a heart of gold, as did her husband, Valin. The couple had lost their child too early and considered me their daughter.

Isla and Valin were very patient while teaching me the language and after only three months I was already doing well enough for the lessons to be stopped. The distrust that the village previously had had disappeared after a while. As soon as I could speak I explained them that I came from another world and that I came here, by what I thought was magic. The only reactions I had from the village were serious and concerned faces. The village chief's wife even hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder and told me that it was Fate that wanted this and that nothing could be done about it. Suffice to say that I did not appreciate having my incident blamed on religion. Not wanting to be called a heretic I nodded, but I was not a believer and fate, in my opinion, had nothing to do with it.

My culture, my actions, my way of thinking, it was all cause for them to be amazed, shocked. For example, I was the only woman in the village to wear pants, hating dresses made it impossible for me to wear one, and was not going to comply to their wishful thinking. I was also the only woman the village left alone when it came to marriage and children. The first time I was told about it was when they asked my age and I replied that I was nineteen. The chief's wife subtly tried to find me a husband and told me about the joy of baring children. It was probably one of the rare times I snapped and yelled at anyone, the poor woman was stunned. Since then, no one has tried to hint at my future as a woman or told me what to do. To prove my independence as a woman, I was one of the few, wielding the sword, the bow and the crossbow. I regularly fought with the blacksmith's son to train, whether it be with a sword or bare handed.

I had become the village's hunter. During the day I would go to the forest to hunt, wolves, deer, bears and other animals. At the beginning I not only hunted animals but also monsters, but after being attacked by three insect-looking monsters, and defeating them with a bit of a struggle, I knew I was not ready yet. Afterwards a traveller approached me, thanking me a million times while telling me that those "endregas" had attack his cart. I then returned to the village and tried to educate myself the best that I could on the subject of monsters. Having no library or bookstore in this village I was forced to buy the books during the passage of merchant-travellers, and the books were expensive here. The money I earned from hunting and sometimes exterminating monsters who got a little too close to the village often went into the books and if not, in clothes and weapons.

As I had little money left, I started working with Isla in the evening at the tavern as a waitress. It was during these hours that I learned the most about this world, the travellers were talkative and eager for gossips. Although politics interested me as much as that of my own country, I tried to understand the geopolitical situation and it was not at all that fun. After hearing a former solider talk about a certain massacre in a village called Blaviken, but also talking about witchers and witches I realised in which world I had been teleported to almost a year ago; The Witcher's world. The fucking Witcher's world.

Now, I why couldn't I come across another universe? One more, friendly? How about Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings, uh destiny? _It's not fair._

Working at the inn was not easy and I much preferred hunting. Most of the clients were travellers, or soldiers. While most of them were well behaved, some dared putting their hands on me and during those harder times I had to control myself to keep calm. It reminds me of that one day when a man who had drunk too much tried and almost managed to put his hand in my pants, after trying several times to put me in his bed; I grabbed and pulled his hand away from me then pressing him violently against the table before I grabbed his wrist and swung the blade violently at his wrist. He lost his hand in only few seconds. When he withdrew his arm, he watched in horror as his hand remained on the table and the blood dripping from his mutilated arm and howled in horror and pain. That evening, I asserted myself and proved to the man that I was not just a "pretty face" and even less a girl who would love to open her legs for them. He was not the only one trying to get me, but each time I handled and beat those who tried to harm me or else harm the establishment or the village. Those kinds of situations happened to often that regular clients at the inn watched it as if it were entertainment and wondered how I would kick asses next time.

Some had their favourites, just like I had. Cutting hands is not really my style, I was more in the style of coaxing customers, putting a sly smile on my lips, approaching him and placing a hand on the back of his neck. As soon as I see that the man believes that I have answered his advances, my smile falls and my hand quickly grips his neck tightly and violently smashes his face against the table. In any case, they ended up with a broken nose that pissed blood under the mocking laughter of the tavern.

When I got up this morning I was in a good mood, I was humming "The Rocky road to Dublin" while preparing what I need for the hunt. I put on a white tunic and tucked it into my hunting pants fastening a thick leather belt around my waist. My hair was short, but my front strands were braided and pulled back to prevent it from falling on my face. I hung my pouches and my weapons around my waist, put on hunting gloves and wrapped a new cape around my shoulders which fell to my knees. I then put on my leather shoes and left the inn promptly. The sun was barely rising, and my breath was misting. I walked quietly to the stable to mount my horse, Sleipnir; which got its name from Norse mythology. Sleipnir had a fawn-coloured from top to bottom, just above his hoofs was drawn towards a shade of black. His temperament was mild but he was very loyal, the fact that he obeyed well made it easier for me to handle him on hunting grounds.

I quickly harnessed him and prepared the wooden cart in which I put what I had hunted and climbed on the saddle before rubbing his neck.

"Let's go boy, I feel like this day will be interesting. "

And it was interesting; I'd even say captivating or intriguing in fact. Today, animals seemed to be hiding in their nests. As of this morning I only had caught a boar and a deer. It was a very small haul compared to what I'd usually catch. But today the forest seemed more sinister. And my instinct told me that there was something wrong in the forest, something was disturbing the peace. With that unsettling feeling in my guts I kept hunting and slowly following a doe, a bow in hand. I suddenly stumbled upon a massacre, dead bears, wolves, wargs; at least fifty in total. And in the middle of that, two creatures with scaly, green skin with a head that reminded of a chicken or a rooster. The two seemed to be sleeping so I slowly backed away in silence to not wake them up. But nothing went as I stepped on a branch, breaking it with a crunch under my weight. The two monsters quickly turned their heads towards the noise, noticing my presence.

Without waiting a single second, I turned around and started running for my life, zigzagging between the trees and checking the position of the monsters who were running after me, screeching. I whistled Sleipnir and saw him galloping towards me, I had never been so happy to see him. I jumped on the saddle and made a kissing noise for him to start moving. The two monsters didn't stop chasing me which gave me no choice but to try to hurt them and go back to the village by making a big detour. Aiming my crossbow at on of them, I shot a few bolts hoping to hit them somewhere. It was hard to be precise since everything was in motion, but I managed to hit one in the wing which stopped it in its track.

After running for a while, I stopped in a field, making sure the creatures had stopped following me. Not seeing anything around, I sighed in relief and went back to the village.

"Someone has to kill these creatures ..." I mumbled. "I should post an ad and that sure will be costly… Guess I won't be buying any book this month." I sighed with dismay.

When I returned to the village, I was completely withdrawn, gone was my usual happy and joyful mood upon working at the inn. I was mopping in silence, thinking about what creature it could be and how to fight it; I didn't _want_ to pay someone to do it and yet I _had_ to

After bringing Sleipnir back to the stable and removing the saddle and everything else from him, I went back to my room, putting down my stuff. I went to the inn with a darker mood than usual, a mood not ready to handle a bard who sang to entertain. I joined Isla at the bar, as I undid my braids.

"What is the long face?" She asks me. "Was the hunting not good?"

"Absolutely not, it was a disaster. Cherry on top being the fact that two monsters settled in the forest, unfortunately when they started chasing me I managed to slow them down." I said as a matter-of-factly. Pausing a bit, I continued with a sigh, "We're going to have to ask someone to take care of it. "

"Is there really nothing you can do?"

"If there were only one monster, I think I could have handled it. With good preparation and traps that is. But two? That's a death wish."

"I see." She said with understanding. "We'll talk about it to the village chief tomorrow. For now, go serve these _gentlemen_." She said pushing the tray she had prepared while we were chatting.

"Which table? The one with the prune singing or with the guy with big arms. "

"Second option. And it's a bard, Azeria, not a prune." She growls with a smile on her lips.

I observed the bard who wore purple clothing as he sang for women and men with joy.

"I don't see any difference," I shrugged, taking the tray.

I brought the tray to the table on the right. The man with the big arm did not seem the most intelligent, he didn't even thank me but sure as hell ogled me without shame. After looking away, he drank a large mouthful of his beer before spitting it out in the direction of the bard. The bard was lightly startled, but that wasn't enough to stop him. The man with the beer slammed his mug on the table, drawing everyone's attention to us and yelled.

"What the fuck is that ?!" He exclaimed angrily.

"A beer." I replied dryly, hands on hips. "Are your taste buds too spoiled to recognize the taste?"

"It's not beer, bitch, it's piss that you served me. Give me good beer and faster than that, woman! "

I narrowed my eyes. Trying to stay composed, I put on a fake smile.

"It's the only beer we have. You will do with or without it. "

Everyone was now paying attention to the exchange; I could see and feel the excitement growing among the villagers.

"I didn't pay to drink piss! Give me something else!"

"Are you deaf or something?! That's the only type of beer we have, if you're not happy have some wine or take a break!"

I could see the man was fed up, he got up to grab me or hit me, whichever it was he didn't have time to do it. I punched him so hard that my knuckle hurt, but it was nothing compared to the man who tipped back due to the impact. Thinking it was over, I turned around, took the tray and returned to the counter. The inn was silent, until that same silence was broken by the man I had just hit.

"Come back here, bitch! Come back here I tell you!" He yelled, quite desperately if I may say so.

I ignored it, and a coarse, audible sniffle sounded before the sound of a spit followed, and I felt a sudden dampness on my nape, which began to slide slowly down my back. Everyone held back their breath in shock, time seemed to slow down. With a deep breath, I touched my neck to make sure that this bastard had really done that. Lifting my head, I look straight ahead, no emotion could be read on my face.

_This __mustn't register on an emotion level__, _I thought darkly, thinking and deducing at full speed the sequence of events.

_First, distract target. Then block his right to the blind. Replicate by hook on left cheek. __Discombobulate. Dazed, he'll try to strike a decisive blow. Elbow protection. Hit the liver. Block powerful left. Weaken right jaw. Then fracture. Break cracked ribs. __Traumatize, solar-plexus. Dislocate jaw entirely. Heel kick to diaphragm._

_In summary: whistling ears, jaw fractured, three cracked ribs, four broken, __diaphragm hemorrhaging._

_Physical recovery: six weeks._

_Full psychological recovery: six months._

_Ability to spit at back of the head: neutralized._

During this small lap of time, I deducted the fight, the ability to visualize my deduction was done instantly. Stepping towards the bard's table, where I had left a cloth, I took it and wiped the spit away. Turning to the man I observed him a moment before throwing the cloth at him, blinding him for a second.

The distraction took effect and the man effectively swung his left arm toward me to hit me while I pushed him away and swung my right fist to punch his jaws causing a loss of his balance. I then struck his two ears with the palms of my hands with an impressive force. He tried to hit me by swinging his right arm wildly towards me, but I parried with my elbow easily and I took the opportunity to hit him in the place where the liver was. I blocked a hit coming from the left, clenching my teeth in sudden pain and collided my left elbow with the right side of his jaw before hitting his chest twice with my right fist, then once again the left side of his jaw. Finally, I stepped back and delivered a full kick on his chest, pushing him back violently, his back hitting the stairs violently.

Calming down, I glanced at his poor state as he tried to get up in vain. I smiled. You would think the fight lasted a long time, but in the end ... It only lasted eight seconds maximum.

"What the fuck was that for?" Commented a man in the silent crowd who then started whispering among each other.

I turned towards the friends of the man I had just knocked down.

"You order, you eat or drink, you pay." I hissed angrily. Now get out!" I barked suddenly.

The sudden outburst startled the group, which split in two, one rushed to the counter to pay, while the rest helped their friend from the ground and cleared the inn. I picked up the rag I had used before shaking it and bringing it back to the bard's table. I retrieved the tray and headed behind the counter with Isla and Valin.

"Did you really have to?" Asked Valin, washing a mug and glancing up the stairs.

"I was in no mood to endure his shit." I growled helping myself a glass of wine which I almost chugged down.

Conversations gradually returned back and quickly the incident was put aside. There were no hard feelings in most of the looks I encountered.

"I don't think you should be working tonight. Get yourself some wine and get some rest. It's on the house." Continued Valin a few minutes later.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

He handed me a bottle and a glass as an answer. I whistled and thanked him with a small smile before searching for an empty table to drink at. Most of them were full, except one, the one of the bard who was strumming his luth, humming softly.

With a sigh, I approached their table casually, asking them "Can I sit here? ".

The bard looked up at me, a cheerful aura settled around him and he put his instrument down before gesturing towards the table.

"Do, do." He said quickly. "My name's Jaskier and may I tell you that this show of force towards this absurd man was most remarkable? It makes me want to write a ballad."

Raising a brow at him, "I'm here to drink in silence, not for social interaction." I said flatly.

Jaskier's mood slightly fell.

"Of course, yes. You seem to be a female version of Geralt." He commented while settling back.

I looked at him incredulously, his statement making me wonder. Geralt? Like Geralt of Rivia, the Witcher? The night was going better and better.

While Jaskier sang an all too familiar song, I drank another glass. It was too catchy for it to stay away from my head.

"When will you stop singing that thing, Jaskier?" Grunted a man with a deep voice as he approached the table.

"Never! This song makes it possible for you to find work Geralt, you should thank me. I'm the reason why you have coins to spend! "

"Hm." Geralt grunted, looking around.

I looked up from my glass to watch the man who decided to sit in front of me. He had silver-white hair and yellow, golden eyes with split pupils, like a cat or a fox. He also had a scar that crossed his left eye vertically. He had a delicate beard, and a square jaw as well as a sombre look that kept people away. He was not wearing an armour at the moment, but a dark tunic that revealed his collarbone and a bit of his scarred muscular chest. On his chest rested a pendant with the head of a wolf, the wolf had its mouth open, fangs in the air and its eyes shone gently with a ruby red gleam; it was sublime.

He was the perfect blend between Geralt's third instalment in video games and Henry Cavill as Geralt in the Netflix series.

And compared to Geralt, Jaskier looked like a singing and talking plum with poetic tendencies. Which was ridiculous. Geralt was absolutely gorgeous, I never understood why people spat at his name and treated him like nothing.

Wanting to refill my glass, I grabbed the bottle only to notice it was empty. "Shit." I hissed in annoyance.

Suddenly Geralt look at me, asking me who I was.

"Geralt!" Exclaimed Jaskier, head turned to the Witcher. "You cannot ask people for identity without any politeness!" He adds before turning to me. "But he's also right, who are you?"

"Azeria." I said simply.

Jaskier nodded and seemed to expect something else from me.

"I hunt." I then added, looking at them deadpanned.

"You are a young woman." Said grumpy old wolf.

"And you're a Witcher, now that we're stating the obvious." I added with a sly smile as I put my chin on my crossed hands.

"Hm." He says with a corner of his mouth that lifts slightly.

I watched carefully the Witcher in front of me, with a particular fixation for those eyes. They were magnificent, totally magnificent.

"What?" He growls, ready to tackle me. Damn, is he ever chill?

Which a scoff I smiled, "I'm just admiring your eyes, they're magnificent." I replied honestly.

Surprised, he frowned lightly. "That's not something people usually say."

Chuckling softly, I laid back on the chair crossing my arms over my chest. "Well, most people are dumb and ignorant. That's a bad combination if you ask me."

"I suppose you're right." He agreed, taking a gulp of ale.

A staring contest had started between the white one and I. Not blinking often, he observed me in silence. Jaskier had left at some point to sing for a group of women, we could hear them flirt and coo at him. My gaze slipped from his eyes to his chest and his scars, all caused by a monster which reminded me.

"How much are your services, Witcher?" I asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I asked, puzzled.

"The village doesn't seem to need my services." He stated, not moving an inch. He was still staring at me, or perhaps deep into my soul. Who knew what those eyes could see?

"For now." I added before leaning towards him. "The village doesn't know it yet, I just discovered it today ... It's deep in the forest, no one is going there to hunt." I paused. "There are two monsters. They slaughtered wolves, bears, deer, even a few Endrega workers in a clearing. For now, they attack creatures from the forest… but for how long?" I pondered the last bit, worried for my people. _I really need to get rid of those monsters_.

Geralt nodded in comprehension and asked, "Can you describe them?". Ahh, straight to business I see.

"Even better, I can draw them. Let me grab a paper and something to write." I added before getting what I needed.

As I got back, I sat down in front of the Witcher, spinning the pen in my hand before plunging it into the small vial of ink. I did my best not to miss with the ink and to detail the creature as much as possible. When I finished, I gently blew on the paper to dry the ink and offered the paper to the Witcher.

"I don't have any coloured ink, but their skin is a mixture of light green to deep green."

The Witcher analysed my drawing, painting it in his head.

"They are basilisks." He deduced. Giving me back the drawing

I passed a hand through my hair and whispered a soft "Fuck… "

"How big are they?"

"Horse sized."

"And there are two of them?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes. I suppose it's mating season for them so they are more protective of each other. Fighting one is already dangerous as it is, fighting two... It's a death wish! Especially they're probably pretty angry now."

"Why" he wondered, now curious. I managed to get an emotion out of this Witcher.

"They spotted me in the forest and chased me down, the only way to get rid of them so as not to bring them to the village was to shoot them with my crossbow. I managed to touch one of them in the wing right here." I said, pointing to where I touched the creature on the drawing.

"They are already angry creatures; I can handle them being angrier... But luckily for me, you shot them on an important spot on the wing, this basilisk can no longer fly and is nailed to the ground for the rest of its. It will be an advantage for me." He tells his gaze plunged on the paper.

"I guess you're taking the request, how much do you want?" I asked, already apprehending the sum he'd ask, the sum I did not have.

Thinking for a bit, he asked "How much you have?"

"I don't have much to offer," I admitted sheepishly. "But I could try to get you a discount for the inn's fees."

Considering the offer, Geralt took a bit of time before nodding again. "Ok."

"Thank you very much," I sighed in relief as my body relaxed slightly. "I will guide you as close as possible into the forest and then retreat to not interfere and put myself in danger. When are you planning to go? "

"I need to prepare traps, some oils, potions as well as bombs." He started, pondering a bit as to what day would be most suitable. "I would say the day after tomorrow during the day. "

"Okay, go to the stable an hour after sunrise, then. We will have a long way to go, if you have a mount take it. "

"Sounds good. "

"Good night, Geralt of Rivia." I said softly as I left the table, empty glass and bottle in hand.

I went to the counter to speak to Isla and Valin. Informing them that I had hired the Witcher to kill the two creatures in the forest the day after tomorrow. I told them about the amount of the payment as well as the offer for the inn discount. Isla scolded me lightly for having made this offer without consulting them beforehand but decided to grant the discount anyway to the Witcher and his friend the bard; he would pay half the original price. I thanked them wholeheartedly before leaving.

Not wanting to continue the shift this evening at the inn, I decided to go to bed; when I left the inn, I nodded and smiled at the Witcher to which he answered with a small smile. From what I knew and what I had been told in this world, Witchers did not feel emotions after the experiences.

I thought they all had developed sociopathic tendencies and simply felt emotions differently, deciding not to display them. That would explain after all why Geralt was the most "affectionate" Witcher among his people. After all, if Sherlock, despite his sociopathic status, could feel things, I don't see why Geralt of Rivia, Witcher by vocation, couldn't feel things either.


	3. Slaughter

hey people! new chapter!

thank you for all your reviews and everything!

I didn't know how much this story would please people !

Can i just say that i'm obcessed with the Witcher now ?

I have 47 hours of play (for the moment) and everything in this universe is magnificent, the music, the graphics, the Geralt's sarcasm.

* * *

I felt lost and confused today. I couldn't go hunting for obvious reasons and I had no desire to work at the inn. Instead, I was lying on my bed, legs crossed and arms behind my head, watching the ceiling listening to the sounds from outside.

I remember being a lazy in my old world and the transition had been hard. Now it was difficult for me to imagine sleeping until the afternoon without the reason of having been injured.

I got up and picked up a random book from my collection. It was the book "Ghoul and Alghul", horrible creature these two; I've been unlucky enough to run into a ghoul while hunting, I've been too close to an area where there's been a battle before. The image of the creature devouring the bowels of a man is not easy to forget, even if it wanted to... And the _smell_! Even less. I still remembered that smell of rotting flesh... My stomach was writhing just at the memory of the smell...

Reading the book didn't seem to help, and I quickly gave up on it. Glancing outside, I saw the blacksmith's son helping his father transport combustible materials. I went outside, wandered around the village hoping to find a day's occupation, and as always, I never went out without a weapon. My sword gently knocked on my thigh with each step and my little blades snapped gently, like bells. I didn't meet the bard and even less the Witcher. On the other hand, I was fortunate enough to meet the rest of the group of the man I beat. They weren't, but not at all in a good mood; their faces were scowling, and some were doing what they thought was a threatening grimace when it was just ridiculous. I felt that this situation was going to end badly, but I didn't know how much ...

"Eh, you bitch! You'll pay for what you did to Gniewko!" Began a man with scarred cheeks with a loud voice, drawing the attention of the village.

"I'm not in the mood, so please gentlemen, get out of the way!"

And get out of my way ...

"You think you're going to scare us ?! You're so tiny !" Taunted another man. "We're the Gniewko's gang!" And nobody beats our boss without having consequences! You will suffer and die bitch! And I would be happy to ravage your little body! "

The group drew the attention of the village with its loud voice and words. They drew their weapons and some barely had time to take a step before two men fell to the ground, knife stuck in their eyes. After swinging my knife with disconcerting dexterity, I drew my sword, it shone with the sun. It will shine less when the blade is covered with blood.

"Oh lord… we are in trouble ..." I whispered before lifting the blade, ready to fight.

The fight started when my blade met someone else's, making a head-on attack. The battle lasted ten, maybe twenty minutes. The sound of the blades shocking between them resonating against the wooden walls of the village. The men died one by one, all in a different way. Cut throat, decapitation, abdomen, heart, throat and pierced face. There was only one man left, the one who had initiated all of this. He hadn't fought yet and I was out of breath, exhausted.

But despite the fatigue and despite my muscles screaming with fatigue I still raised my blades. I narrowed my eyes as I got back into position. The man walked forward, nonchalant, as if the death of his comrades had never taken place.

The fight could very well have been a dance from my point of view, I dodged, moving my feet quickly as my body followed the movement. His blades often encountered mine as he attacked with the aim of ending my life. I mainly defended myself, attacking so many others with well-placed but slightly awkward shots. But all good things don't last long, and a powerful hand hit my cheek in the face and made me step back and fall to the ground. My cheek burned as the pain swelled on the right side of my face. I had dropped my weapon and despite the fact that it was next to me I could not brandish it, because the man put his foot against the silver blade while the tip of his sword met my neck and saw me lift my face to meet hers.

"Well, well. The little fox bitch isn't as strong as it used to be, huh?" He sneers viciously.

I said nothing and stared darkly at the man, the murderous look. He crouched down to be my size, his blade still against my throat.

"It's a very nice fight you just gave. Your ass moved as if you were dancing, I wonder how beautiful it would be when I fuck you? Oh, I imagine very well the scene actually ... "he added with lust. "I dreamed about it all night, actually. "

My hand went gently down my back, being noticed was the last thing I wanted.

"Good… you have dreams ..." I replied without tone. "But I have MINE! "

And with these words I pounced on him, thrusting my last knife into his throat as he choked on his own blood, eyes wide open in fear and surprise. My hands grabbed the handle of tears as I pushed it deeper and slowly. The man spat blood and his neck spurted and made up my hands in a dark, sticky red. I watched without emotion as life slowly escaped from the man and the brilliance of his eyes turned into a vague and glassy blur. When he stopped moving I still waited before getting up, removing the blade from his neck. The knife stayed in my grip as I picked up my other knives and sheathed my sword in its sheath after wiping it on the clothes of a dead man. The ground was blood red as was the grass.

No sound was heard in the village, and everyone looked at me with eyes full of horror. The blacksmith's son had ended up running a little further and vomiting. The accusing silence of the village broke as steps came closer and a voice was heard.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Let me pass! What's going on her- OH LORD! "

It was Jaskier. Attracted to the crowd, he wondered what was going on. He had backed away slightly as he watched the scene with wide open eyes.

"What happened here? "

"A massacre, this is what happened! Suddenly spoke the blacksmith. "If she hadn't beaten the man yesterday at the tavern, none of this would have happened!"

"She's a demon!" Yelled a woman who had a little girl in her arms. "A demon in the form of a fox! "

"A Fox-Demon!" "

Villagers started to insult me, yell at me. The children threw stones at me and the adults started to do the same. A stone came to my face, knocked on my brow bone and opened it, spilling a stream of blood. I sighed, saying nothing. From the known, praised and loved hunter of the village I had become the demon, and the bad luck charm of the village.

I finally moved, turning around at Isla and Valin's hut to get rid of the blood. The crowd that had circled around the massacres split in large and two as I crossed this circle. Their eyes were filled with hatred, fear and contempt. I walked home, ignoring Jaskier's calls. I washed the blood from my hands with water in a basin, the water that had been clear and pure had slowly turned pink. My mind seemed to be closed to everything that was not me, I could only hear my heart and felt the blood in the water. By looking carefully at my hands, I realized that they're shaking, they're were shaking frantically; that tears were running down my cheeks. I put a hand against my mouth as I leaned against the wall of my room. I had just killed a group of cool-headed men.

I slipped off the wall to find myself on the ground, sobbing when I had just committed an unnamed massacre. I had read that killing someone in cold blood was losing part of our soul, I was not a believer, but I felt like a piece had really been ripped off.

"AZERIA!" Yelled Isla. "AZERIA! "

Isla suddenly entered the room, her bun undone and her cheeks red.

"Tell me that what I heard isn't true! Tell me that the village chief is lying. "

" They're right. "

" You have massacred a dozen people ?!" Gasped the woman in horror. " What for? "

"Does everything have to have a justification?" I asked, raising my head, a sad smile on my lips.

She didn't answer, it was a rhetorical question, of course.

"They want to hang you." She announces after a few minutes of silence. "They want to hang you and expose your body in the center of the village. "

"Hanging, huh? Not the better way to die... "

"Go." She said suddenly, surprising me. "Go, get your things and your horse and leave this village. You're like my daughter to Valin and me, and I refuse to see another child die. "

"I'm not a child anymore ... I haven't been a child since I came into this world, Isla ..."

"But you will always be, for me ..." she replies with a maternal tone. "Now go. Flee this village as much as possible. "

I nodded, my throat tightening slowly; and I packed my things, packing my books, my clothes, my basic potions, my weapons in bags that I would install on Sleipnir. I wrapped my cape around my shoulders and swung my bags over my shoulders and a bag of food in hand. On the doorstep of Isla and Valin's house, I turned to the woman.

"Thank you for everything Isla, thank Valin too." I greeted as farewell with sincerity. "If you come across the Witcher at the inn, give it to him, please, it's important." I added, giving her a scroll of parchment closed with a leather tie. "Goodbye Isla. "

Isla said nothing, her eyes shone with tears as I hid my face with the hood of my cape. I got out of the house as quickly as possible without being spotted and headed for the stable where my horse was. Sleipnir was happy to see me and seemed surprised at the sudden load I placed on him. His head gently knocked on my chest and I caressed her dress while he whispered softly.

"We have to go, my boy. And we can't come back…"

He huffed, seeming to understand my words and I smiled sadly. I prepared it and then sat on the saddle and clicked my tongue to move it forward. First trotting and then galloping, I escaped from this village. Near the hostel was Jaskier talking. Sleipnir was fast and despite everything I met Geralt's golden gaze, surprised. The shame winning my chest, I did not try to cross his face and left the village. I went to the forest despite the danger, I knew an old abandoned wooden house, the villagers were not aware of it. Fortunately, by the way.

It was in the afternoon when I found this house. I got out of Sleipnir and went to open the wooden door. It was more of a cabin than anything else and inside there was the bare minimum, a worn bed, an old table and two chairs and enough to cook food with some cutlery and utensils; nothing else. It was better than nothing. I lightened Sleipnir by removing the bags hanging near the saddle and putting them in the hut. I took the hood off my cape and listened to the sounds of the forest, the wood creaked, the birds were singing. The forest was alive and full of lives. And although I wanted to enjoy this life, I could only be discreet too. The creatures lived in this same forest and with my silver blade I had nothing else to defend myself as best as possible against basilisks. Their poison was deadly, I had no desire to die that way.

The sun was starting to set, and I was cooking food when I heard the sound of someone approaching. I left the food aside, removed it from the fire and went to get my sword, which I drew as quietly as possible. The steps were definitely approaching the door and I waited in silence, not moving a muscle and calming my heart and my breathing. The outside person knocked on the door several times, and I was still silent, wary of the person who might be even if I had a clue who it might be.

"I know you're there Azeria. "

And I was right, it was Geralt de Riv.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. "

The word of a Witcher was important to them and I decided to open it, after sheathing my sword I walked to the door and opened it.

"Geralt of Rivia." I greeted, making room to let him in.

I closed the door, watching the Witcher as he peeked inside the hut.

"There's a chair, you can sit. I was preparing food; do you want some? "

"No thanks. "

"Why are you here?" "

"You hired me to kill two monsters and I intend to honour my contract. "

_Rather say you want your money…_

"So that I became a criminal who fled like a coward?" "

"What is going on between you humans is none of my business. "

"This is what I like about you, Witcher." I commented, drawing his gaze to me. "This honesty and detachment from human affairs. I envy you a bit, you know? And I admire you. "

"There is nothing to envy in a Witcher." He growls. "Even less to admire. "

"You Witcher, have survived much more dangerous things than a cold and done what you are today. It's a force to be admired and not belittled. "

"Hmm ..."

I smiled softly as I headed for the fire and the food, returning to my recipe. A comfortable silence settled in the room. When I finished cooking I prepared my cutlery and I used to eat before eating it at the table. Geralt had not withdrawn and appeared to be in deep reflections. At the end of my meal I found myself quietly watching the Witcher and enjoying his physique.

"Why did you kill them?" He suddenly asks.

I automatically knew he was talking about the men I had slaughtered before.

"They wanted revenge, I beat their leader last night with my bare hands. I gave them a chance to leave and not fight, but they didn't take it."

"They have a name for you now. You are the Red Fox of the Klagen massacre. "

I let out a sniff full of sarcasm and bitterness.

"We are pairing, the white wolf and the red fox ..." I commented with a sneer before sighing. "I have nowhere to go now ..."

"family? "

"Just me. And would you believe me if I told you that I came from a completely different world from this one? "

He turned his gaze to me, crossing mine and probing me in silence.

"If I hadn't seen what magic could do, I wouldn't believe you. What are you doing here? "

"I don't know." I replied, shrugging my shoulders before telling him my story.

I explain to him how I suddenly appeared, how I fled the wolf pack and survived until I found the village and how I managed to integrate in this village and how I improved my hunting skills until I became the village hunter.

"But it seems that my efforts have been in vain ..." I sighed, placing my cheek against my fist. "Stranger one day, always a stranger ..."

"Hm. "

I looked out the window, watching the darkness of the night engulfing the forest.

" Well. You can kill the two creatures tomorrow morning, I'll take you closer to the heart of the forest and let you do your work. Go to sleep or meditate, whatever the Witcher does." I added before I got up and headed for the bed of misfortune.

I took off my boots and undid the lace of my pants and tunic before taking my cape as a blanket and turning my back on the Witcher. I could feel her cat eyes staring at me in silence and trying to fall asleep. Sleep came quickly as I felt my muscles relax and a slight rustle of leather and tissue from behind told me that Geralt de Riv was doing one of the things I had mentioned before.


	4. Hunt or Be Hunted

hi people!

new chapter, again! thank you for your support on this fic. This is always make me happy!

I have just advanced in the game, with more than 50 hours of play so far (I spent this weekend advancing in side quests) and I have just arrived on the island of Skellige. my god how beautiful this region is! at the moment it's my favorite (Velen isn't really great, too.)

anyway! enjoy this chapter. I don't know when i'll write the next chapter, i've got another fanfic to update too and its chapters are much longer and enormous than those here. (The Redhead Outlander)

* * *

The songs of the birds and the rays of the sun told me that it was time to get up. Removing the cape from my body, I tightened the laces of my clothes and put my boots back on. I looked at the Witcher, he was sitting on his knees, hands on his thighs, breathing slowly and deeply, eyes closed. He was meditating.

I walked as quietly as possible, knowing that the sound of my steps was still audible to him thanks to his heightened senses. I went to the kitchen, headed for the tub of water and doused my face and neck to wake up quickly before returning to the bed where the rest of my things were. From the moment I started to put on my belts and my panniers, Geralt de Riv returned among the conscious and his eyes fixed on me without blinking.

"Have you rested?" I asked in greetings.

"Hm." He growls for affirmation.

"Since I don't eat in the morning I can take you as close as possible." I explained, hanging my sword on my hip before putting on my gloves.

I put out the fire when Geralt was ready and was going outside to climb on his mount. Cape on the shoulders, I did the same after having detached Sleipnir from the tree and I guided Geralt and his mount through the forest to take him to the heart of this place.

"What are you going to do next?" Asked Geralt suddenly. "After these monsters are killed and you paid me. "

I thought for a few moments before answering.

"I would look for a way to get home. There must be a mage or a magic object that must do it well. "

"What if you can't go home?"

" Travel? Everything there is to discover on this planet. I literally have nothing holding me back here. And if I need money I can sell my hunting skills, like you Witcher. "

"It would be dangerous, just in case you usurp the Witcher's job. I'm not even talking about the danger of fighting monsters. "

"I wouldn't go so far as to fight a basilisk or a cyclops, no, I'm not suicidal, I'll leave them to you. But what about ghouls, drowners or wolves and wild dogs who attack travellers or merchants? You're not always available, Witcher. "

"Hm ... It's still dangerous. "

I was annoyed that the Witcher criticized what I thought I wanted to do with my life, he knew absolutely nothing of what I had experienced, what I was experiencing right now and feelings of loneliness, loss and confusion that I was living. I didn't even live, I survived through this hostile, dark, xenophobic and misogynistic world. I ended the conversation by flicking my tongue to make my horse move a little faster. It was childish but much better than ending the conversation with a sword or arrow ...

The sun was rising in the sky and it was a little before noon when I finally stopped Sleipnir. I got off my horse and so did Geralt when I showed him the direction in which to go.

"I'll leave you here, I'll back up a bit and wait. Come back safe and sound. "

"I would bring his head back." He said as he left, following tracks that I would never have seen without really paying attention

"Honestly, a claw is enough for me." I commented as he walked away, knowing he could even hear me from that distance.

As soon as the Witcher was out of my sight, I drew my horse away from him a bit and I settled against a crooked tree and I observed the forest in every corner of my sight, listening to the slightest sound, the smallest branch that cracked and fell heavily to the ground.

It was in the afternoon; the Witcher had been gone a long time and I had no news. Sleipnir and the Witcher's mount cheerfully browsed some bush. Tired of sitting around doing nothing I got up and walked a bit to stretch my legs. It is by stretching myself like a cat that a noise comes behind me. The steps were heavy, and I thought it was a bear, bad deduction when I turned I saw in horror that it was one of the basilisks, the one I had shot elsewhere. The arrow was still deeply anchored in his muscle. I stiffened, eyes wide open as the creature growled in fury. Not waiting for the flood, I took my legs around my neck, not paying attention in which direction I was going; the hybrid creature sprinted too, and I would run for my life from now on.

"Geralt?! GERALT!" I yelled, zigzagging through the trees, hoping that despite the fact that I had no idea where he was, he could hear me.

I arrived in a clearing, the same one where I had discovered the slaughter of animals. Geralt was fighting with the basilisk, which was still ready to fly. I saw Geralt dodge a powerful blow and step back as far from the beast as possible.

"GERALT! I've got a big problem! "

He turned his head toward the source of the noise, that is, me. His eyes were wide open in shock and I could see that the irritation that was embalming his body had reached a point where everything exploded.

"FUCK! What are you doing here?! "

I didn't need to answer because the basilisk behind suddenly roared and threw myself towards me. I narrowly dodged while driving towards Geralt. In less than a second, I pulled out my sword and got into position.

"I thought you would wait." Growls the Witcher, getting back into position.

"I was! The basilisk arrived from behind. I didn't think he would be so pissed off that he would go after me. "

"At least both are there ..." he adds before throwing me a vial. "Spread it on your sword."

"What's that?" I asked, applying it to my silver blade.

"Oil against hybrids. Don't let yourself be bitten or scratched, their venom is deadly. "

"No shit Sherlock." I commented in one of the languages of my world while making a reference to my world.

It earned me a look from the Witcher's part, but his attention quickly returned to the flying creature while my attention was on the one that could no longer fly. The Witcher and I were back to back while the two hybrid beasts circled around us at an equal distance for each other.

The creature that could fly flew away while the creature that stayed on the ground rushed towards me. I dodged on the side before swinging my blades on its sides as quickly as possible and with the most power. It turned to me in order to bite me and I jumped back before taking out my crossbow and shooting it again. This time it was his other wing which was touched, and the creature could not move it to advance. The creature tried to remove the arrow from its muscle and I took the opportunity to run towards its other flank and strike again. I got a tail kick in the face making me fall to the ground and I had to put a few seconds to put my mind back in place before getting up and dodging the mouth of the basilisk. I pulled out my crossbow to aim for the head and I had to put myself in a risky position given my situation. I didn't move anymore and did my best to aim; when the arrow took off it plunged into his eye and the creature howled in pain. I took this opportunity to climb on the back of the gesticulating and roaring creature before plunging my blade into his neck and his skull. As soon as it didn't move I did my best to decapitate the creature and move the head away from the body. It was when it was a few feet from my body that I realized that the creature was dead.

A clap suddenly sounds in the clearing making me jump and turn to the source of noise. Geralt seemed to have handled the creature extremely well for a while since he was carelessly posed against it. He must have been watching me all this time, ready to pounce if the need arose. I wiped my sweaty forehead, removing a few strands from my face and spreading a drop of blood that had been sprayed at one time or another; gasping gently to get the air in my lungs and calm my pounding heart. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins as I collapsed to the ground, a smile on my lips and a raucous, cheerful laugh coming from my throat.

"I guess you won't need to show me proof to get your money." I joked, rolling my shoulders before putting my blades away after wiping them with the bottom of my cape slightly torn.

His lips trembled and climbed to form a grin. Despite his cold and detached air, I managed to amuse the Witcher. I think I could add it to my resume.

"Come on, let's go back to our horses. I would give you the reward there." I added with a small gesture of the head in the direction of the horses.

I flattered Sleipnir's neck on my return, despite the sudden appearance of the creature a while ago, it had not moved from its position and had not run away; just like the Witcher's mount. I went looking for my pocket of money, looking for it among the panniers; I finally found it and I called out to the Witcher before throwing it at him.

"Witcher, reflex!" I exclaimed, throwing the bag at him.

He grabbed it with one hand and checked the heaviness of the bag before groaning in satisfaction and storing the black leather pouch in a bag carried by his mount. I climbed on the saddle, settling down comfortably before getting ready from this forest.

"I'll take you out of this forest. "

"Hmm..."

And we made our way out of the forest in silence. Meanwhile, I was thinking about where I could go to start my search to go home. Maybe Oxenfurt or Novigrad, or both. It was in the north anyway, and there were a few mages there according to my recollection and my latest information. At the edge of the forest, I slowed down before stopping Sleipnir's footsteps. I turned my head to the Witcher by my side.

"I guess our paths separate here. The village is over there." I said pointing to a direction. "I don't know if we'll meet again, but it was a pleasure to meet you and to have fought by your side, Witcher. "

"Geralt." He growls suddenly.

"Mm? "

"My name's Geralt. "

I smiled happily. He had to trust me enough to allow me to use his first name.

"Well, Geralt. I hope we will have the opportunity to meet again and maybe fight together again. Goodbye. "

And on these words, I clicked my tongue, trotting and then galloping Sleipnir, gradually moving away from Geralt without turning around and without any thought; just a hint of sadness and regret that faded quickly as the wind whipped my cheeks and made my red hair fly.

Geralt watched the redhead go quickly with her horse without turning around. He stared at the silhouette disappearing into the horizon, his chest usually felt heavier and it seemed like a stone had taken up residence in his belly, he didn't understand why.

"Come on, Roach. Let's go back to the village and find the bard." He growls, climbing on his horse.

The trip to the village was short and when he returned to the hostel, Jaskier walked toward him quickly with the idea of hugging him surely, with an expression of deep relief on his face.

"Geralt! You're alive!"

"Hm."

"I thought the two creatures had you, how did it happen? Tell me everything, I have the inspiration to write a ballad! What did the monsters look like? How did you do it, how bloody and heroic it was? "

"Do your business Jaskier, we're leaving," said the Witcher simple. "I don't stay a moment longer in this village ..."

"Why?" Exclaims the bard with surprise.

Geralt groaned but did not deign to give an answer, however he went to pay for the room and went to the woman at the counter, Isla.

"I'm coming to pay." He said, taking out the leather pouch.

Isla raised her eyebrows at the cover and pushed it towards the white-haired man, shaking his head negatively.

"It's on the house, I imagine you killed the two monsters that Azeria mentioned? "

"Yes, although I only killed one. This girl can certainly manage with a sword. "

"She killed the second one?" She exclaims surprised.

"Without my help, if I wasn't aware of her story and hadn't met her before, I could have taken her for a Witcher. "

"I imagine this is a compliment, coming from you. At least I'm glad to know she's fine ... Before you leave ... I know I have no right to ask you and no pretensions but ... Could you watch Azeria and take care of her?" Finally asks Isla before the Witcher leaves. "I know she is capable of defending herself and everything, but she's still young and knows nothing about this hostile world. She may be calm and thoughtful, but I imagine yesterday's situation could happen again ... And she has no one to help her. "

"I will." He said before leaving.

When the night started to fall, I slowed down before stopping near a grove and a small pond. I prepared a fire and cooked some of the food I had left. I wrapped the cape a little more tightly around my body and enjoyed the fire that licked my cheeks. Sleeping against the trunk of a tree was not as pleasant as sleeping in a bed, it was an understatement. Nothing beats a mattress, even the most patched. Sometimes I dreamed of the mattress of my bed in my world, I missed its softness and remembering its softness became an almost divine fantasy.

I hoped that no monster would attack me like Sleipnir, I was exhausted, and I could guess the beginnings of ache in some places. Hunting and killing monsters required the use of different muscles and different strengths. I fell asleep under the stars to wake up the next day with the sun in full view.

I took the road again to arrive at a crossroads where various merchant were. I took advantage of this break to rest a Sleipnir and buy food for myself. Before I remember that I had given all my money the night before to Geralt. I sighed in annoyance, twisting my hair with one hand and resting a fruit, muttering excuses for the inconvenience to the merchant. This merchant was also polite and did not spit in my direction or insult me and insult my parents.

On the other hand, even if I had no money, I asked for a card that the polite merchant gave me with kindness, advising me of certain routes instead of others. I was calmly reading the card, placed against a wooden pillage, near Sleipnir when a joyful and singing voice suddenly sounded.

"Azeria! Sweet girl, What a surprise."

"Yes, _such a surprise_ to meet when we took the same road and came from the same village, bard." I commented with all the sarcasm I could have had inside me.

"It's Jaskier, pretty girl. I should warn Geralt, he will be happy to see you. Geralt!" He said before turning to a hooded man with a horse who appeared to be negotiating food with one of the merchants.

I saw the bard, who was always wearing a purple outfit, walk towards this same massive silhouette and say something to him before this same silhouette turned his face towards me. His golden eyes met mine and I gave him a small smile.

The duo approached me, followed by their animal and Geralt greeted me with a groan.

"I wanted to buy something earlier, but I forgot that I paid you by giving all my gold." I said.

"Hm. It's annoying isn't it?" Added the Witcher

"There would have been something to hunt here, I could have lived it quietly without complaining ... But this region has lost a lot of life and attraction since the beginning of the conquest of Nilfgaard."

"War takes everything, leaving nothing but heartache and woe." Said Jaskier.

"You're right bard." I buzzed softly, watching the lifeless brown and gray fields. "I'll leave you, I think it's a real goodbye, Geralt. Bard."

And there, Geralt did something that never in my life could I imagine he would ever do, especially to me. He surprised me in the most surprising and pleasant way on his part. I didn't know at the time that this was when my Destiny was being written and the chances of returning already minimal were going to become even more tiny. That this life of hunting and magic and monsters would perhaps last my life until the end of time.

Geralt of his split and shiny golden cat eyes, his deep, deep voice and his cold, hard air asked me.

"Stay with me."


	5. Myth and legends

I know,

it took me a long time to write a little chapter. but I admit I didn't have a lot of inspiration: /

and still no beta for this story yet.

thanks for your reviews and your reactions. :D

also, someone gave me a review on about the fact that because i wasn't a believer, i shouldn't even mention religion and it made my writing inexperienced.

After an unsuccessful contact attempt, I want to send her a message to this person and to all those who could leave me a new review like this.

**Piss off** (and i'm quit polite, in my mind it was more trash), I write what I want, I won't censor my story because it seems to offend your person.

Why shouldn't I be allowed to write about religion? by what right should I stop mentioning religion?

* * *

In my mind it was the blue screen of death from Windows Vista. has stopped working, please reboot the spirit.

I don't know how I looked for Geralt and Jaskier, but I was silent, my eyes fixed, some movement stopped in time.

"Ok, it's getting scary now." Had commented Jaskier.

I came to my senses a few seconds later. Mentally shaking my head, I finally blinked, reassuring the two men that I hadn't died of cardiac arrest.

"You want me to come with you?" I asked to reassure myself of what he had said.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I don't need you."

"Neither do I. But it turns out that I appreciate your presence much more than Jaskier's presence."

"Oi!" Rebelled the bard in question.

"But why? We have nothing whatsoever in common, I don't even like you that much! "

"You _do_", he growls. "And if you want a good argument I give you one. I know some people who could help you get home. Witches. "

"Do you trust them?" I asked seriously.

"Yes."

His golden eyes were still fixed in mine while his hand was still around my wrist. The warmth of his hand distracted me slightly, but I could think of the good sides as well as the bad sides of this tempting offer. In the end, I could only accept his offer. I nodded to give him my answer and he replied in his deep voice.

"Well. I finish buying food and we leave."

He turned around and returned to the merchant. Jaskier turned to me, a big smile on his lips.

"OH! it's great that you agreed to stay with us! Maybe during our travels, the inspiration will come to me and I could write new ballads! you could be my muse."

"Not even in your dreams..." I growled in annoyance. "Seriously, do you talk all the time?"

"Well. Someone is in a bad mood today. Maybe one of my songs will give you a smile and a good mood again? "

Was he kidding me or was he really serious?

"Dare to do even a single note with your lute and you'll end up shitting wood chips. "

"Okay," he said quickly, raising his hands in the air and suddenly stepping back, trembling like a rabbit about to be killed.

It made me breathe with fun and I put the card I had in my hands in one of the saddlebags that Sleipnir was carrying, twisting myself a little.

Geralt returned a few minutes later, with food which he too put in his satchel and climbed back onto his mare. Geralt left first, and I quickly followed him, with Jaskier running to join us too, the Witcher seemed to be going in a very specific direction and not even mi could turn him out of his way.

"Your sword is silver," he said as we stood side by side on our mounts.

"It was second-hand and cost me just over three months' salary I confirmed. "I bought it mainly because my old blade broke after killing some drowners during a hunt. I have read that monsters are more sensitive to silver than steel; it was mainly for this benefit that I bought it. Nothing else."

"And if you had had enough money to buy a new blade, what alloy would you have taken?" He asks curiously.

"What interrogation are you doing to me?" I teased gently. "But I think I would have taken a silver blade anyway. "

"Why? It's for monsters, you just said. "

"Everyone hides a monster because real monsters don't look like monsters. "

" Everybody? Explain your resonance to me…"

"There are bad men, capable of the worst. There are perhaps those who become it, victims of evil, they carry their pain like ghosts unable to find absolution. However, he has beings who do evil without fighting against him, without excuses, without internal combat, on the contrary they rejoice in it. These are monsters. And these men don't deserve a trial, they only deserve death. Let death." I quoted. "Both men and women can hide their monstrosity and their lies behind an angelic appearance, a beautiful smile and false good intentions. You know this as well as I do Geralt."

"Unfortunately… "

"It is not a curse to see the world as it really is ... but sometimes you feel it as it is. The human race is the worst monster with lying as its sharpest and most dangerous weapon." I concluded before falling back into silence, letting Geralt think about my words.

It was a pessimistic and somewhat pragmatic way of seeing the world, but it was my way of seeing and analysing it. But that was my way of thinking. With everything that was going on in my old world, the wars, the state, and the slow destruction of the world; it was difficult to keep a childish and optimistic spirit. Maybe I was going to change my way of seeing the world here? Only time will let me know.

* * *

We have been on the road for a little over a month now. Jaskier was sufficiently tired enough that Geralt agreed to stop and make a temporary camp. Our food had run out and we had to hunt for food, fortunately we had enough to drink. I impatiently awaited this moment of hunting, I only lived for this moment; when you had to use your logic and cunning to invent a trap, your senses to follow in the tracks of potential game. This tension and calm that had to be displayed when targeting the prey.

Jaskier waited quietly sitting against a tree stump, his fight in hand as he strummed some strings in a melodious air. Sleipnir was grazing quietly near Roach and I stretched my legs and arms after so long on the saddle. I left my cape and put it in one of my panniers. Geralt seemed to use his senses to know which direction to go for a better hunt. After the stretch, I took out my crossbow and arrows and put my little blades away for a hunting knife. Only my sword stayed with me continuously.

"Geralt! What do your Witcher's eyes see?" I asked with an amused grin.

"Traces of a herd of deer going to the northeast. "

"Our way, I suppose?" "

"Hm..." he confirms before leaving a few moments later.

I turned my head to Jaskier.

"Keep our things, howl if necessary."

"You won't hear me if you are far away, even if I scream. "

"I won't." I said with a small smile before gesturing to the Witcher. "But he certainly will. "

"Your mind is sneaky, pretty girl."

"This is what kept me alive. See you later, Bard. "

"It's Jaskier!" He exclaims before mumbling something unintelligible for my hearing.

I blew some fun before I ran a bit to catch up with Geralt who hadn't waited for me to go hunting. The afternoon went by quickly, we were too busy hunting in silence to get bored and see the time gone by. It was when I finally shot a deer with an arrow in the head that the hunt ended. I walked over to the dead animal to get the arrow out of there. I observed the animal on the ground, the deer had rather large and magnificent antlers. If I sold them at the market I could bring myself a small sum. So, I took out my hunting knife and cut the woods while waiting for Geralt to return. This one arrived when I was halfway through the second wood. Hold three hares that had been tied by at the rear bats with a rope that wrapped around its weight.

His golden gaze landed on the knife planted in the antlers of the deer and he approached, forcing me to back away and remove my blades, before breaking the wood with my bare hands. I thanked him gently when he only growled in response. We swapped our weights, the deer being too heavy for me to carry it myself when we were surrounded by a pack of wolves, attracted by the smell of dead deer.

Their fangs were out, and their lips turned up while he growled at us and some barked to scare us away. When they saw that we were not going to do it and that we had drawn our blades, they threw themselves on us. In a few minutes, the pack was slaughtered, and I wiped my blade against the fur of one of the wolves to remove the blood that stained the silver blades. Geralt retrieved the deer's corpse and put it on his shoulder before leaving immediately without a word. I went to retrieve the hares that I had released in the direction of a small grove, leaning over to retrieve the ropes I was attracted by small noises and a movement which came from this same grove. By observing carefully, I made a cub, old enough to be able to leave the nest but still too young to have any hunting instinct. His coat was turning brown, he was a young warg. Her teeth didn't seem to have all grown yet.

This wolf cub seemed to have a curious character and spirit, as it advanced towards me, carefully sniffing my smell. It was strange seeing only one cub and I was wondering where the rest of the cubs were. I didn't wonder where the adult pack was because I had just killed them a few minutes ago. Taking a last look at the cub with the thought that it will not survive, I got up with the hares in hand and left. Barely a few meters away I felt a few things banging my feet, looking at it was the cub.

I was amused by this animal and slightly moved. I was internally torn apart by giving it up and keeping it. He was a wolf, in warg more than a puppy that could be trained and raised. It was a wild animal that could turn on us at any time. And it is precisely, despite these risks that I decided to keep it. I bent down and grabbed the cub before placing it correctly in one of my arms, returning to the temporary camp. In my arms, the cub seemed comfortable and allowed himself a little sleep, swayed by movement. He woke up a little before the camp.

It was dusk when I arrived and Jaskier had started a fire. Geralt was busy cutting the meat and wrapping it in salt to keep it. I gave the hares to Geralt before heading to my mount to collect the milk I had acquired a few days ago. I had to know quickly if my new companion was still feeding on milk or had started to eat other things.

I sat by the fire, the cub in my arms when it moaned softly, attracting the attention of the two men.

"What's that? "

_A smoothie_. I thought with humor.

"A cub." I answered

"You're not keeping the wolf," Geralt growled, staring at the fur ball in my arms.

"I let you keep, Jaskier." I retorted, nodding toward the bard in question.

"You finally said my name!" Congratulated Jaskier before realizing what I had just said. " Hey! I'm not a pet! "

"You're not? So why do you always have puppy eyes lacking in affection each time Geralt doesn't deign to give you the details of one of his missions?" I mocked softly, stroking the soft fur of the wolf.

"Wolves are dangerous and are not pets. You have to give it up, "added Jaskier after being outraged at my mockery

"I'll keep it. It will be my responsibility. End of the conversation."

The two men did not try to change my mind and Geralt sighed and abandoned the hares before making them leather over the fire. When meal time struck I ate my share of hares and gave the rest to the baby wolf.

"Hm, what are you going to call it, since you keep it?" Asked Jaskier after a bite.

I gently scratched the back of his ears as I thought about the name.

"I think I'll name it Fenrir. According to one of Loki's children, like Sleipnir. "

"Who's Loki?" Asked Jaskier.

"Loki is a god from an ancient Norse mythology in my world. He is the God of mischief, lies and fire. He is the father of several children, three of whom are monstrous and have been prophesied. "

"Monstrous?" Asked Geralt suddenly, attentive.

Watching them carefully he was both curious to know a mythology from my world. Jaskier was probably going to write ballads about this.

"Well, Loki, who's the child of a Jötunn, a frost giant and a giant; mated with Angrboda a Jotnar and had Fenrir, Jörmungandr and Hela. Fenrir is a gigantic wolf who was chained by the gods who considered him too dangerous and powerful. Jörmungandr is a giant sea snake thrown into the Midgard Sea, the realm of humans; growing so much that eventually bite its own tail. Hela is the goddess of the dead without heroism, she welcomes all the dead who didn't die during a fight. These three will fight alongside Loki during the Ragnarök against the Gods and Odin, the father of everything. "

"What about Sleipnir?" Asked Jaskier, his head against his fist.

"Loki gave birth to him while he was in mare form. Sleipnir is an eight-legged horse capable of moving above the sea as in the air and to descend and cross the barriers of the kingdom of the dead. He is Odin's mount during battle and wild hunting. "

"Wow, this mythology is impressive! I have many ideas for ballads and poems that come to my mind!" claims Jaskier.

"And a lot of what you've just told us comes close to some myths of this world. "

"In fact, your culture is quite similar in some respects to the ancient Viking and Nordic culture of my world. "I said.

"Ancient? "

"In my world, these Nordic myths are over a thousand years old. There are no longer many people who believe in this religion. In fact, most of the great religions of my world are a religion with a single god, they are monotheism and the rest do not believe in the reality of any divinity, they are atheists. And I'm an atheist." I explained.

"But how many religions are there?" Jaskier asks with dismay.

I looked up at the starry sky, trying to remember what I had read on the internet a long time ago, absently stroking Fenrir who was asleep.

"If I remember correctly, more than ten thousand religions have been created by mankind throughout history. Some are old or young and are still practiced while others have long been abandoned and serve only as history and sources of inspiration. "

"Your world is fascinating." Adds Jaskier with fascination.

"Hm ..."

I gently stroked the fur of Fenrir who had fallen asleep in my arms, his fur was soft and the methodical and repetitive gesture that I made relaxed. He was the perfect distraction after all this discussion about the mythology of my world that I missed so much. I took a deep breath, before putting myself in a slightly more pleasant position to sleep. I was lying on the ground, my cape wrapping around my body and that of Fenrir and my bag of grass served as a headrest. I looked up to the sky one last time, watching the stars before falling asleep. Tired of the day I have lived today.

* * *

I tried to be as nice and acurate as possible on the mythology, the information is different from one site to another and from one book to another ...

I may take time to write this story, despite my holidays during the whole month of February I have to work on my lessons. I pay a computer school and I have not validated all my skills for the semester. I risk repeating at the end of the year and it is the last thing I want.

I would write, I promise. I would slowly advance on this story and I would do the same on my other fanfic on Doctor Who (which takes the majority of my writing time, because the chapters are much longer)


	6. Be worthy of the Snake

New chapter yeees! Finally!  
Thank you for all your reviews :D they warm my heart!  
Thanks to Disappointed, my beta and with whom I often discuss on discord instead of writing at night. XD

* * *

The trip with Geralt and Jaskier was longer than expected, due to Jaskier not having a mount. Geralt was absolutely against letting the bard ride his mare. And I would have offered Jaskier to ride with me but Sleipnir would go bonkers every time someone other than me approached him with the intention of riding him. The last option was walking, while he walked on foot, Geralt and I had to follow his pace.

The time spent on the road made me realize how fast Fenrir was growing. If was clear to me that he was not a wolf but a warg, and by now he was the size of a wild dog, but he had yet to finish his growth. I had to take his education in hand, luckily, I had some experiences with this since in my old world I had a dog. But there are differences between a dog and a warg, I knew there were things I could not teach Fenrir.

Surprisingly, Fenrir's education was going very well. He had already figured out how the system of pack worked. To Fenrir, Geralt and I were the Alphas while Jaskier seemed to be the beta of the pack. Jaskier would always interfere between Geralt and I when we disagreed but he would also receive a few punches in the gut from Geralt for no apparent reason.

I made it easier on me by making Fenrir obey words from my language, they were easier to pronounce and shorter than commands in the common tongue here. For now, it seemed to work well, may it be on the hunt or during chill days, Fenrir obeyed me. I had yet to see how he would react when we arrive at a village or a town, but for now he seemed to be very obedient which alleviated my concerns.

We were now only a few days away from Oxenfurt. Once there we planned on resting a while and replenishing our stock. I was also hoping to buy a new sword since mine broke while fighting vicious Nekkers with Geralt. Perhaps I should buy a collar for Fenrir, it could help when being in crowded places. But for now, a simple thick rope will do the job.

* * *

Upon arriving at Oxenfurt, one of the guards called out to us. Geralt and I were holding our horses by the reins while Fenrir was pressed against my leg as I was chatting with Jaskier about food while running my hands through Fenrir's thick fur. We all stopped and looked at the guard, a bit curious. "You! You're not going into town with those monsters, are you?!"

Blinking, I wondered what he was talking about. I suddenly realized he was talking not only about Fenrir but also Geralt; I wasn't used to such blatant racism. The fact that he talked to Geralt like this made me feel anger, but I knew that the guard was only full of fear.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I threatened.

"Do I have a problem with that, she asks. Are you blind little girl?! You are accompanied by a warg and the fucking Butcher of Blaviken!" he scoffed, pointing at my canine and Geralt.

"Well, if a problem arises, we can count on you guards to protect us, right? That's your job, I suppose." I said with a sly smile.

Fuming with anger, and humiliation the guard scoffed.

Giving him a mischievous smile, I continued "But if the worry is too great, I can assure you that my wolves are very obedient and that if need be, I can easily bring them to order." Biding him goodbye, we walked away, it took Geralt a few moments to realize that I not only meant to make Fenrir obey, but him as well. I laughed out loud at his indignation while Jaskier smile softly, to avoid igniting Geralt's wrath.

Going to the inn, we reserved three rooms. Mine was pretty clean and had just enough space to not make me feel oppressed. Sighing with relief I happily slumped on the bed like a starfish, arms stretched which made Fenrir stick his snout against my palm so that I would scratch him.

The quiet was quickly interrupted when three knocks could be heard on my door, I didn't even have time to let them in that I saw Geralt entering my room. Fenrir looked at him a bit curious before putting his head back on the bed for more pets.

"I'm going to the city to buy some things, are you coming?" he asked emotionless.

"Yeah sure. I also have some shopping to do, for Fenrir and I" I said, getting up.

Fenrir moved his ears slightly upon hearing his name. I got up and grabbed my purse which tinkled at my every move, I tapped my thigh twice to signal him to follow me as I went out with Geralt.

Walking through the streets alongside the Witcher without the weight of my swords against my thighs and hips made me feel a bit naked. Now sure, I wasn't unarmed, god no I was no that foolish, I had my daggers! But it wasn't the same thing.

Upon reaching the market square, Geralt went to an herbalist to buy ingredients for oils and potions while I went to a leather shop to buy myself a slightly larger belt satchel. My small bags were useful, but I would prefer to have only one. After that I went to a clothing store to buy new tops and a new cloak, but what I had find was something far more interesting than a simple cloak. It was a hooded coat that reminded me of a of in Assassin's Creed Syndicate; the coat combined dark grey leather with black and dark red cloth. The price was surprisingly low, by impulse I bought it and wore it directly. It fitted me perfectly and it felt as if it had been made for me. Finally, I bought the last item on my mental list: Fenrir's collar.

During my shopping people watched Fenrir with fear and whispered after my passage; the guards looked at me suspiciously, their hands on their weapons ready to draw them at the first sign of trouble.

I found Geralt near the town well, his eyebrows raised at the sight of my acquisition, which had showed him as I twirled and whistled happily, smiling.

"I have to order something from the forge, a master forger is passing by" he said to me after my little show.

"Oh. I see. I'll go back to the inn then; I'd like to rest there. See your later, Geralt."

He grunted in response before we separated ways.

The rest of my day was spent sleeping like a log, with Fenrir next to me. I had placed my stuff against the table and in the wooden chest. I laid, my head on the soft pillow while only half of my body was covered with the blanket. Hours passed, and it's only upon hearing knocks on my bedroom door that I was awakened.

I grumbled, my mind still foggy from my sleep when the door opened, I heard a few steps then silence again. With my back exposed to the room and the person who had entered, I turned my head slightly to see the person who had woke me up.

Squinting my eyes, I stared at the Witcher. Gulping, his eyes were wide open, which was a rare sight from him.

"What?" I croaked, wrapping the blanket around my chest as I sat up. "If you woke me up for nothing, I'm going to make you regret it."

"The… my order is finished and is in my room… Could you come?" he said, after clearing his throat.

I stared at the man before nodding and asking him to get out of the room while I get dressed. He stepped out of my room without a delay, not before stealing a glance at my back. I put on my leather pants and boots back on, followed by my bra and dark blue tunic that I let hang loosely around my body. Fenrir lifted his head, ready to pounce on the floor and follow me. I ordered him to stay before leaving to join Geralt in his room which was right in front mine. I knocked four times before I entered.

Geralt had removes his armor and was only in his tunic. His wolf-headed necklace rested on the uncovered muscular part of his chest. He was sitting at the table, a pint of beer in hand. On that same table was a sword in a black leather sheath with a silver frame. He put mug down and grabbed the sheathed sword, handing it to me.

Wrapping my fingers around the grip, I took it and slowly pulled the blade out of its sheath. It shined softly under the candlelight as I turned it from every angle.

"It is a silver and meteorite steel sword crafted using the technique of the school of the Viper, an old Witcher School." He told me as I checked the weight, switching it from one hand to the other. "It's for you."

I stopped myself in my observation to stare at Geralt, surprised.

"Uh… But I'm not a Witcher, why give me a sword like this? I don't think I'm worthy of carrying it", I disputed by shaking my head and giving him back the sword.

He stood up, approached me and wrapped his hand around mine that was holding the grip of the sword. His hand was large and steady, it completely covered my hand. His other hand rested on my shoulder and I had to lift my head to keep eye contact Geralt's golden ones.

"Believe me, if I offer you this sword, it means that you are worthy of carrying it and fight with it." He said softly, with his deep voice. "You may not be like me, but you think and act like a Witcher."

"I'm just a huntress…" I scoffed, lowering my head, thus losing eye contact with Geralt.

"Look at me Azeria…"

I obeyed.

"You are so much more than just a simple huntress. Don't let anyone tell you or make you think, that you're something less." He scolded gravely. "You are worthy of this sword."

I stared at his golden orbs in silence and sighed. I shook my head with a smile and hugged the Witcher. My head rested against his strong chest as I wrapped my arms around him, being careful with the blade I held in my hand. After a few moments, he hugged me back awkwardly, not used to this kind of human contact from anyone. I shared my gratitude in a low tone, that I knew he heard, before backing off, breaking the hug.

I held the sword with both hands, looking at it again.

"Jörmungandr." I suddenly declared.

"Hm?"

"Swords sometimes have a name, right? And this one is technically a viper school sword. So, I've decided to name this sword, Jörmungandr, after the gigantic snake and in homage to that school."

A small smile drew itself on his face, "A good name." Geralt approved. "Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jörmungandr. You name them after Loki's children. The last one is Hela, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea what I might name after the goddess of death. I doubt I could handle a necrophage or a wraith, certainly not a vampire." I joked.

"That would be a terrible joke..." he scoffed with amusement. "But I don't doubt that you will find the answer to this dilemma."

I hummed in affirmation as I put the sword back in its sheath. I distracted ran my finger over the engraving on the handle, appreciating the detail of the scales.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry" Geralt finally said.

He dropped off his mugs as I returned to my room to drop off my new weapon, fetching Fenrir. We went down to the main room where Jaskier, now singing, was. He wasn't singing alone; he had been joined by two fellow musicians and was making almost every guest in the inn sing. Unfortunately, he was singing Geralt's most hated song. I bit my lower lip to hold back the bursting of laughter, but still offered an amused grin full of sympathy to the Witcher. To our greatest happiness and luck, Jaskier sang for the last time tonight. When he sat down at our table, his voice was slightly hoarse from exhaustion and he happily drank his pint.

While enjoying our hot meal, we chatted chatted together. Although mainly Jaskier was talking, he was a real chatterbox and seemed to be able to hold a conversation on his own. But I preferred talking with Geralt, it wasn't too long, but it always was a real pleasure to interact with him.


	7. The Song of the Sword-Dancer

Hey people, how are you ? not too worried about everything that's going on in the world?

I don't know how things are going at home, but for my part I'm confined at home (in France) because of Covid-19 (Coronavirus as it is affectionately called in France).

I really hope that I won't develop the disease, because I have very weak lungs... since I was a child/baby.

On another subject! I finished The Witcher Wild Hunt and I'm sad... I had the bad ending... I'm a bit depressed about that ending (seriously, this ending is horrible and very sad)... But that doesn't prevent me from starting again in NG+ (with all my stuff, xp and level) and trying to have the two different endings, and I have to start the two DLCs too.

Anyway... Enjoy this chapter ! I really enjoyed writing it, you'll find several references that I hope you'll find, knowing that one is really obvious .

and thank you Disappointed, who's my beta !

* * *

"Up."

With a grunt I got up, weapon in hand with the blade pointed at Geralt. My muscles curled on themselves like a spring, ready to pounce, to attack and defend myself.

"Dead." He said impassively.

The flat of his blade touched my leg briefly, but I continued fighting, remembering the mistake I had made to make sure not to repeat it.

We exchanged more blows as we waltz across the green grass. Our blades cut the wind and whistled in the air as we swung our swords.

"Dead." He repeated.

His blade brushed against my tunic, a few inches from my belly. I instantly retreated and tried a new that I had come up with at this instant.

"Very dead."

The blade was pointed towards my face as Geralt held the wrist that held my sword.

"You're quick. Tiny. Thin."

Each word was followed by about 20 quick, violent and deadly moves.

"But your endurance is limited."

His blade plunged towards me again, I jumped backwards holding onto my sore side, while panting heavily.

"I know… I've never had a lot of stamina." I sighed.

"Against some monster it's a weakness that will cost you your life." He explained casually.

"I'm not a Witcher, I shouldn't be fighting monsters. It's your job." I grunted.

"I am indeed a Witcher. I kill monsters. But you're a huntress."

Looking at him a bit doubtful I raised a brow. "I… don't quite follow."

"A hunter stalks, weakens and kills if necessary. And every good hunter must have stamina." He said as a matter of fact. "Now raise your sword and fight."

Geralt only left me a few seconds before swinging his sword at me, I struggle to par his first hit but then dodged the three next to finally find an opening. I pounced on him with my sword only to be countered, this pattern went on for quite a while. Geralt would attack, I would dodge to find an opening, he would par.

The sun was finally setting, the red-orange glow colored the landscape around us and changed our appearances to each other's eyes. Geralt's cat eyes were more like dragon's eyes than anything else, and my eyes turned amber while my hair seemed to be set ablaze by the sunlight.

A pearl of sweat rolled from my forehead to my nose before falling to the ground. My body was aching, my legs trembled with exhaustion, my arms and shoulders were heavy; I no longer had the strength to lift Jörmungandr.

"Again." Geralt growled as he raised his sword, as exhausted as me.

He was also panting, which was not saying much due to his mutation which made his stamina and strength much superior to that of a normal human being. His white hair had long since slipped from his leather strap and sometimes fell on his face, which dare I say was very attractive.

Geralt's blade was way too close to my face, as I focused on his pale hair, I forgot that he was attacking me, to test my stamina. With great effort, I pushed his blade away with mine. For a long time, I couldn't get past his defense until an idea came to mind. Eureka. My heart fluttered with excitement and my lips displayed a sly smile. Upon noticing Geralt's guard upped and he was suspicious of me.

As I raised my hand, grasping the handle of my sword, ready to strike with a jab. Geralt's eyes fixed on my blade. I took this opportunity to let go of my grip on the handle. Geralt's eyes followed Jörmungandr's fall as my other hand quickly went behind my back to retrieve a dagger. The White Wolf rapidly noticed and tried to grab my wrist holding the dagger, but I changed hands before moving and managed to slip behind his back, gently pressing the blade against his neck. Trying to catch me, I held his arm in a painful position, with his arm bent behind his back he was now unable to use it while the other arm was holding his blade.

Taking advantage of his vulnerability I hit him on the back of the knees to put him on the ground without letting go of my grip on his neck and arm. He turned his face away from the floor with a huff. He tried to get up while I just sat on his back with a sly smile on my lips.

"Dead." I said sing-songed as I teased him while breathing heavily.

Though with pride in his eyes, he only growled in affirmation.

We both dropped our weapons, I then let go of his arm and laid on his back, laughing as I felt my muscles letting go.

"Don't expect me to fight you again today, my whole body just gave up on me. I'm as useful as a worm." I joked.

"I believe we've had our quota for today." Said the Witcher with his deep voice.

And he turned, making me slide on my back next to him in the grass, I could see that the sky was getting dark, the stars were shining brightly, and the moon was rising. I turned my head to look at Geralt and smiled at him as he looked up at the sky too. Observing him closely, everything about him was attractive: his white tangled hair, his gleaming eyes in the dark, his strong square jaw covered with a white stubble, his body much larger and stronger than mine, strewn with scars that had many different stories to tell.

I closed my eyes in appreciation as a fresh breeze cooled my sweaty body. Feeling like I was being watched I opened my eyes as quick as I had closed them, Geralt was staring at me. His golden eyes seemed tender and slightly confused. Was it even possible? I gave him a smile, which he returned, kind of. It was enough.

This moment we were having did not last long, for Fenrir suddenly jumped on me, laying on my torso, with his tongue hanging on one side of his mouth while he was wagging his tail happily.

"Oof… " I let go as my body bore the full weight of my wolf.

"Oh, I so regret how small you were when you were a puppy." I mumbled as he gave me a big, joyful lick on the cheek.

"That's your problem not mine." Replied Geralt with an amused look. "Where's Jaskier? I thought…Fenrir was supposed to watch over him?"

"Wasn't it the other way around? Wasn't it Jaskier's job to keep an eye on Fenrir?" I asked, looking at Geralt with a confused look painted on my face.

"Well actually! We were watching each other!" Jaskier replied suddenly, with a lute in his hand."

"I don't know if I should laugh or cry to that." I groaned as I scratched Fenrir's ear absent-mindedly.

"Right… It's not that I don't like you, on the contrary, I like you both, even though you, Geralt, are the most grumpy and stubborn man I have ever met…" Jaskier rambled. "And you, Azeria, you are the strangest woman I have ever met, and believe me, I have met a lot of women who are very different from each other, from the peasant's daughter with the surprising beauty, to the noble woman whose life is as sad as a –"

Sighing, Geralt interrupted him with an impatient look on his face. "Get to the point, Jaskier."

"Oh, yes, well, you don't smell like roses and chamomile either. And I know you've been fighting like hell all day; thus, a bath would do you a world of good. It would be yours to relax and mine for my sensitive nose. And certainly Fenrir."

"Fenrir is an animal that can smell a drop of vomit from about 10 kilometers away, so I doubt sweat is the worst thing he's ever smelled, especially since he doesn't smell like roses either." I commented as I rested on my elbows, forcing Fenrir to leave my body and lie down right next to me, moving his ears in recognition of his name.

Sniffing slightly the air, Geralt commented "He smells more like a wet dog than anything else."

"That… Thank you for the information Azeria." Jaskier replied with disgust. "And the reason for Fenrir's smell is that he decided to go swimming in the riverbank near Oxenfurt just before noon."

I watched my pet who seemed happy with the attention he was getting. By dipping my fingers into his brown fur, I could actually feel the moisture at the root of his fur. I turned back to Jaskier/

"And you didn't stop him from going for a swim because…?"

"Your wolf is a little more than half your size, has far too much muscle and weight for me to hold him. Oh, and he obeys only you?" Jaskier replied with a great argument.

Convinced by his arguments, and a bit impressed by his argumentation, I shrugged my shoulders and answer with a single, yet strange word. Its meaning being a true mystery to all.

"**Legit**."

It didn't make sense to Jaskier and Geralt. I had just answered in English, a language unknown to this world. It's silly, though, that none of the languages of my world exist in this one, even the elvish of what I knew was different from the elvish that existed in my world. And damn it! Tolkien was the basics in elvish; even though I only knew a few words.

I snorted at Jaskier's confused face and got up with difficulty. Swearing under my breath I could feel every strained muscle in my body, I looked at Geralt directing some of those insults towards him for what he had me suffer today. Stretching like a cat, arms in the air with an arched back, I cracked a few vertebrae in the process. The two men in stared at me without any restrain, I gave him a deadly glare as warning which made Jaskier look away. Geralt and I gathered our things, put our weapons in their sheaths, and joined Jaskier on the way back to the inn. I snapped my fingers to get Fenrir to follow me and he immediately went to my side. Jaskier scratched a few notes on his instrument while the city guards looked at us suspiciously and spat on the ground as we passed over the stone bridge.

Arriving at the inn really brought us all joy and comfort, my exhausted body and self, required a good warm bath. Jaskier left our side to join a band of minstrels while Geralt and I went to the counter to request a bath each. And there, Destiny hit like a bitch or any entity able of manipulating life. A shot of karma or whatever.

The innkeeper confessed to us that there was only one bathtub available at this very moment for use. All the others were taken. I watched the innkeeper, shocked when I heard the news.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I just told ya' there's only one bath available! Are you going to take that bath or not?"

"I'll take it." Geralt said in a low voice.

He didn't even ask my opinion. I wanted to bang my face against the counter, to also bang the innkeeper's and Geralt's heads. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, turned around and climbed the wooden stairs to my room. I slammed the door a bit too hard to close it then threw my daggers into the chest. With more care I put the sword Geralt gave me, on the table. Fenrir went to lie by my bed, resting his head on his front paws while looking at me with a confused look, a bit lost in my frustration.

"Why are you angry?"

Surprised, I turned around at the voice.

"I'm not angry, I'm frustrated." I corrected Geralt with a wave of my hand to make it clear. "I'm fucking frustrated because after this long straining day, I can't enjoy a good hot bath because there's only one bath left, and it was taken by you. I'm also frustrated because I'm going to have to go to bed in this same bed, knowing full well that I'll regret it tomorrow when I wake up with a stiff body. So, forgive me Geralt, if I'm not in a good mood."

After my monologue, Geralt gave a shrug and simply said, "Let's share the bath then."

"Wait what?"

"Let's share the bath." He repeats in the same tone.

A bit doubtful I looked at him curiously. "Are you aware of the concept of decency? I hold this concept close to heart, which means I do not share a bath with just anyone!"

"Well, I'm not just anyone."

With a roll of my eyes I said, "Oh you understood very well what I meant!"

"All right…" Sighed Geralt. "Anyway, I'll enjoy the hot water. My door is open if your mind changes."

He left my room with these words, his heavy footsteps making the wood creak on the floor of the inn. I crossed my arms, cheeks red, while Fenrir looked at me with his head tilted out of curiosity.

"Don't judge me Fenrir." I pouted.

I pondered my choice a moment. Hesitantly I got up and peeked out my bedroom door, should I go there? I had made my views on sharing a bath clear to Geralt, but on the other hand I really didn't want to go to bed and wake up tomorrow with a sore body. Hearing the water being poured made me hesitate more and more. Fenrir put his wet snout against the back of my hand, I scratched the top of his head then he left to lie on the bed. I finally made my decision, heading towards Geralt's room I opened the door with a bit too much force, but he didn't seem to be surprise: he was casually laying with his arms outstretched in the bathtub.

"I see you've made your choice."

Instead of answering I started undressing to get into the hot water. Geralt was certainly enjoying the view. Shoes and pants were the first clothes to be piled in a corner and my tunic was the last garment I threw to the pile as I entered the water opposite Geralt in the bathtub, shoving my body into the water up to my mouth. I brought my legs closer to my body wrapped my arms around them.

"You won't relax if you stay in this position." He said with an amused yet bored look.

My only answer was to childishly blow in the water, making bubbles, while staring at him blankly. But after five minutes, I had to admit that he was right, and my position had become uncomfortable, so I turned around, putting my arms on the edge of the bathtub and my head on my arms, and spread my legs slightly in the bathtub, not wanting to reach Geralt, whom I assumed to be completely naked. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the water that warmed my body.

The sound of water echoed in my ears, I suddenly felt fingers touching the skin of my shoulder blades which made me jump. I turn back to Geralt quickly, my cheeks flaming red. "What's the matter with you?!" I hissed in embarrassment.

"What's written on your back?" he asked out of curiosity. "I don't recognize the language."

"It's elvish runes from my world."

"I remember you saying that elves never existed in your world."

"Yes, but that didn't stop people from writing fantasy. The man's name was Tolkien and created a whole universe, and elves were part of it. He was the reference even on everything that had to do with fantasy... elves, dwarves, magic, dragons... that sort of thing."

"What's tattooed on your back? What does it mean?"

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk. Ash nazg gimbatul. Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_…" I recited as best I could. "It is forbidden speech, the language of Mordor."

"And what does it mean?"

"_One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_. These are two lines from a poem."

« Do you know it? The poem?"

"_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men, doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."_

"It sounds like some kind of prophecy… or some sort of black magic incantation." He said, frowning.

"Ah! You have no idea. What a shame I don't have the book with me in this world… but I can tell you the story as best as I can, if you want?"

"Why not? After all, it will be different from anything I've ever heard before."

And so, I told him the story of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins the best that my memory allowed.


	8. Lullaby of woe

Hi, folks!

I hope you're doing well during this difficult time. I give you this chapter that I'm so proud of. We're going to start joining the series' storyline and thus in adventures filled with monster, blood and wine, and magic.

this chapter is not corrected yet so I'm sorry for the mistakes you find, my beta is currently correcting a chapter of my other story about Doctor Who (which I invite you to read *wink, wink*)

anyway, enjoys!

* * *

The people who would say that we were living peacefully - and there were not many of them - and safely were seriously wrong.

It was close that Geralt, Jaskier and I avoided the rope around our necks because of two things. The first, a snobbish rich merchant who was scandalized to see his beloved daughter making out with a simple penniless bard. And the other, a lawless man who went to sell me to the guards for "witchcraft and black magic" when I refused and defended myself from his heavy advances and also from a potential rape.

So, we had come to leave Oxenfurt and avoid it for the next few years, taking all our stuff quickly hoping that we had forgotten nothing. The threat of the gallows was a very good motivation to pick up and pack up all of our stuff in a couple of minutes. I think Sleipnir and Roach had never rushed so quickly through the narrow streets of Oxenfurt to get deep into Temeria.

During our journey the autumn gave up its last leaf and the winter covered the dead leaves with its blanket of snow. The acquisition of the hooded coat that I had bought in Oxenfurt has never been so beneficial to my body and health before. The winter in this world was awful, although the snow was beautiful, that was the only good thing. Food and water were rare, death and starvation were far too present. Cold was the enemy of all and only a good fire, warm clothing, or a furred or human presence kept it away.

They were the only solutions for the evenings we slept on the covered roads. Fenrir, who was now more than the average size of a warg, was a good way to sleep warm at night, when he wasn't hunting at night. When I was chatting with Geralt about Fenrir's size, the witcher couldn't make any assumptions about his mysterious growth and imposing size either. He had become so enormous that I could theoretically use him as a mount.

Sitting against Fenrir, I vigorously rubbed my gloved hands in the hope of increasing the temperature a few degrees, but the only sources of heat seemed to be the small fire created from the damp branch picked up by Jaskier and the spark created by the Igni sign invoked by Geralt. My belly was twisting from hunger as we had finished our provisions a few minutes before.

Large snowflakes were falling gracefully to the ground and their numbers were increasing. The wind became more and more sharp, cutting and violent; a snowstorm was brewing. Geralt seemed to suspect it, too; his head raised and his cat-like eyes staring deeply at the snowflakes. A deep sound echoed from his chest before he got up, making the snow fall on him to the ground.

"If we stay here tonight, death is inevitable..." Informs Geralt.

I stood up, my knees hurting, before going to help Jaskier who seemed to be in the same state as us, if not worse. With effort we got back on our mounts. Given the weather, I invited Jaskier to ride behind me without Sleipnir having a crisis, we were all tired and too cold for a thing like that. Fenrir followed us silently and would occasionally shake off the snow from his brown fur.

Geralt had lit a firelight, as a landmark in the blizzard that raged that night. My body was shaking frantically without any control. I had never been so cold; despite Jaskier's body on my back and his arms around me. We might have looked like lovers if it wasn't for the frozen weather that was raging.

I couldn't say how long we had been travelling until we found a village, I lost the trace of time for a long time now, I was only focused on staying awake so as to not freeze to death; all I know is that we had been outside for too long, enough time for my lips to turn purple, the feeling and sensation of no longer being able to feel my fingers became intense, and a fever took hold of my body.

Fortunately, when we arrived in a village, we were received by the innkeeper, his wife and some prostitutes. The innkeeper only cared about his money, but his wife and the ladies of the night were a bit more worried when they saw my condition and Jaskier's condition. Our group was split apart, and I found myself in a narrow room with the innkeeper's wife who forced me naked into a bathtub full of steaming water. The hot water seemed to burn my icy veins and I tried several times to get away from this necessary torture.

When my body regained supple and fluid motor skills, the woman pulled me into bed and ordered me to stay warm while she was on the doorstep. Fenrir didn't climb on the bed but lay on my side and I let my hand slide out of the blanket to reach my canine companion's fur and plunge my fingers deep into his thick, warm fur. The woman came back a few minutes later with a bowl of chicken and vegetable broth, which I was eating with delight.

When my belly was full, and sleep floated in my head, the woman finally left my room and let me rest with Fenrir by my side. Jaskier came to visit me to check on me and left me, gently rubbing my head with his fingers and offering me a tender smile. As I slowly fell into the arms of Morpheus I felt a hint of bitterness and anger as I noticed that Geralt had not tried to check up on me.

_Why would I care about the attentions of a witcher? When they have a habit of not caring..._

* * *

Fever had me bedridden. My fever was so high that the innkeeper's wife feared for my life. I had very few memories during that time of sickness. But I remember Jaskier, who often used to come and visit me and talk to me, sing and care for me, he paid for his room and mine with the coin that he collected from his ballads. I do remember the taste of the awful concoctions I had been forced to ingest, concoctions that were supposed to be curative and good for me. I also remember my body trembling from the cold, covered with sweat while I felt my mind burned by fevers. I remembered Fenrir's wet muzzle that sometimes encountered my hand that had somehow slipped out of the bed.

I had no memory of Geralt's visit. He didn't even come to see me once. He hadn't left his room since we arrived, ordering his food, drink, and whores to be served in his room.

When fever at last left my body and the shadow of death was no longer floating over me, I was finally able to leave my room. I joined Jaskier, who was still taking care of me. I looked shabby, my hair tangled and unravelled as it framed my face and neck; a grey tunic that smelled of sweat and crumpled because I had worn it the whole time I had been bedridden, and a sort of blanket shawl, offered to me by a prostitute who had pitied me.

"Come on, don't turn all your thoughts to that grumpy, crabby witcher named Geralt." tried Jaskier to comfort me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Sing with me. There must be songs from your world that you know."

"Jaskier..." I sniffed gently with amusement as I put Geralt's absence behind me. "My world exceeds this world in the number of songs, there are countless of them, from different eras, different styles and languages. To say that I know a few of them would be an understatement."

"Your world is definitely my paradise, I hope that on the day I die I will be able to listen to even one ballad. So, if you know so many songs, you must know one from our world, right?"

I searched through my memory and knowledge for a song, when one came to the surface.

"Actually, I do know one, but..."

" alright! Sing then! "... cheers Jaskier with joyful applause. "If need be, I can play along with you! "

"I don't think it's a good idea," I continued a few seconds later.

"Are you afraid of your voice being not as clear as mine? Don't worry, I'm not prone to mockery. " said Jaskier, patting my shoulder. "Come on, sing Azeria, everyone cheer her on!"

And to my displeasure, prostitutes and inn-goers who were listening attentively to the Bard began to shout that I must sing. I've never been so embarrassed like now. I couldn't run away, I was stuck singing for the drunks, whores, peasants, and the witcher who was right upstairs and whose audition were far too heightened for this situation.

I sighed out of abandonment and put the shawl around my shoulders a bit tighter. The Temerians became silent to one another before the inn was quiet enough for my song to be heard. I closed my eyes to concentrate and ignore every single look on my person. I breathed deeply to calm down the panic of being the centrepiece of this show.

I could hear the wind whistling through the woods of the inn, the winter storm still raging outside, some guests were whispering among themselves, Fenrir whimpered softly, and I opened my eyes again.

_Wolves asleep amidst the trees…_

_Bats all a swayin' in the breeze,  
But one soul lies anxious wide awake,  
Fearin' all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths…_

_For your dolly, Polly sleep has flown,  
Don't dare let her tremble alone,_

_For the witcher, heartless, cold !  
Paid in coin of gold !_

_He comes he'll go leave naught behind,  
But heartache and woe…  
Deep, deep woe…_

_Bats are silent for the night,  
Cows turned in as daylight dies,  
But one soul lies anxious wide awake !  
Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths…_

_My dear dolly, Polly shut your eyes  
Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries  
As the witcher, brave and bold  
Paid in coin of gold_

_He'll chop and slice you  
Cut and dice you  
Eat you up whole  
Eat you whole_

I was able to imagine and hear the instruments playing the melody that accompanied the words throughout the song. I confess, it was one of the favorites music of the Witcher game in my world.

The inn was silent, as if my song had bewitched them and not in a good way. Jaskier appeared to hesitate between fascination, understanding why I didn't want to sing, and the awkwardness caused by the song itself.

I didn't even dare to imagine Geralt's mood right now in his room after hearing me singing that particular song.

"I'm returning to my room..." I muttered, my head down before jumping off the table.

Quickly followed by Fenrir, I promptly returned to the narrow room. I let my wolf in first and was about to follow when I heard a door creak.

"Nice tune, been a while since I heard it last. "

I looked around to see Geralt, dressed in simple leather trousers and his wolf's head amulet; he was holding a jug in one hand which must have been empty at the first sight.

"Isla told me it's because folks have forgotten it." I said, with a shrug.

Geralt's heavy footsteps made the wood creak as he approached me. Geralt stared at me with his cat's eyes and silently analysed me, I did the same. His body glowed with sweat in the light of the flaming torches.

"How do you feel?" he finally asked.

"I'm tired... but I don't think I'm sick anymore." I confessed. "The innkeeper's wife gave me some medical treatment while Jaskier took care of me." I added, hoping to make Geralt react in some way.

"Hmm…"

Why did I expect any reaction from him...? I knew he was going to react like this...

I swallowed with difficulty as I contained the anger that ran through my veins and threatened to burst.

"Is that all you wanted to know? "I demanded a more sharply than I expected as I was about to turn around and go back to my room.

"I..."

I kept staring at Geralt, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

"No, nothing. "

Disappointment, anger and bitterness blended together and settled comfortably in my chest.

I went back to my room, without a glance or a word, and slammed the door; showing Geralt that I was ending this... conversation, which I wished it had never happened.

My hand painfully clenched on the door as my nails digged into the damp, rotting wood. Back against the door, I listened to the silence in the room and the corridor. Geralt seemed to retire to his room too, and as soon as I heard his door close I breathed a sigh. Fenrir, sitting beside the bed, began to huff and puff, and I took a few steps towards him, and knelt down as I pressed my face into his fur and wrapped my arms round his neck. I held back my tears of fatigue and frustration as best I could.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Azeria?"

It was Jaskier.

I invited him to come into the room. Then he saw me sitting on the floor with Fenrir, the shawl wrapped around my thin, sick body, the hair hanging down around my tired, waxy pale face, and the eyes slightly red and wet from tears.

He closed the door silently and took me in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. If I'd been aware you would react like this, I wouldn't have pushed you to sing."

He thought I was in this state because of the singing?

I let out a little laugh before I explained that it wasn't because of him. I don't know why, but I felt comfortable enough in his arms to tell him how I felt about Geralt's absence. We sat on my bed with Fenrir's head on my thighs, looking for some affection which I willingly offered him; Jaskier listened to me without judgment, his eyes shining with understanding, and put the shawl back on my shoulders when it finally slipped off my back.

I felt as if I had been stabbed in the heart several times when female moans and male grunts reached to my room. The grunt was typically Geralt's. I shut my eyes trying to avoid the reactions of the carnal act that was being performed in the room across the street, pushing my hand into the fur of my wolf. Jaskier put one arm around my shoulders to offer me a blessed comfort, sympathy written legibly on his face.

I suddenly yawned and Jaskier got up to push me into bed, both hands on my shoulders.

"Come on, come on, back to bed. You've only just recovered, so you still need to rest. "he said in a mother hen-like tone.

I gave him a tired smile as I laid my head on the pillow which was stuffed with chicken and rooster feathers.

A feminine moan, louder than the others, resounded and my smile disappeared. My bitterness returned in force and loneliness was added to the already toxic combination that was growing in my heart. I grabbed the soft blue sleeve of Jaskier's outfit, interrupting him in his act of covering me with several blankets, each warmer and heavier than the others.

"Could... could you stay with me... tonight? " I asked him with a small voice, my eyes fleeing from his gaze and my cheeks red.

Jaskier was very surprised by the request. We were good friends, despite the fact that I enjoyed being sarcastic towards him. But he accepted, wholeheartedly. He accepted because although I was usually a strong woman, I was now alone, tired and hurt, and I needed someone to be by my side. Jaskier knew that I would have liked the witcher to be more present for me and that this distance created was the first of the stab wounds inflicted upon my heart, he wanted to be there for me during this suffering so that he could help me overcome it and perhaps move beyond it.

So, he accepted. And with a tender touch to the top of my head, he went to the free part of the bed, taking off his boots and his blue jacket, remaining only in his trousers and tunic. Fenrir let out a breath that combined grunting and sighing. I turned to Jaskier's side, watching him settle silently under the warm layers and smiling sweetly when he met my gaze.

My eyes slowly closed, and I whispered to Jaskier.

"Thank you... for being there for me, for being my friend."

I felt his fingers touch my face as he removed a red hair that slipped off my face.

"No need to thank me." he said sweetly and kindly. "I'd do it again anytime for you."

"Could you sing something for me?" I mumbled with fatigue.

Jaskier blew with fun but didn't refuse either. A sweet melody came from his lips, followed some minutes later by poetic verses that must surely recount a romantic or heroic story. But I was far too tired to understand the lyrics, and the air and Jaskier's voice escorted me through the meanders of sleep.


End file.
